New life
by jasblue97
Summary: It had been a normal day for Misaki. Same harrassment, same school day, same train ride. Until his walk home. This little girl has caught his eye, and he'd do anything to keep her safe and happy, but what happens, when some one threatens that? Abuse!
1. Chapter 1

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Ok, this is my first Junjo fic, so, I'm sorry if they seem a little off, hopefully, in time, the characters will act like they normally do, so, I'll just start.**

**Summary: It had been a normal day, same school day, some harassment, until that walk from the train home. That little girl caught his eye, and now, he'd do anything to help her. The question is, will Usagi? **

**I hope you all enjoy.**

Misaki ran down the stairs, "Crap, crap, crap!" He yelled, sliding slightly on the hard wood floors, "I'm gonna be so late! Stupid, perverted, harassing Usagi!" He cursed his lover, and would've continued, had not said 'stupid perverted' man wrapped his arms tightly around the college student.

"Morning, Misaki," The author said, kissing his neck softly, making the student blush profoundly. Misaki struggled, and kicked around, "What? Are you upset about something?" The man asked, almost pouting.

"Baka Usagi!" The chocolate haired boy yelled, his boy turning chubi, "Let me go! I'm gonna be late for class if you don't!"

"I'll just give you a ride," Misaki's face was bright red as his lover's hands traveled down and quickly made work of his zipper. "Besides, I need my refill of Misaki," Usagi said.

Misaki suddenly kicked a screamed, "Baka! Let me go! I need to get to class!" Usagi sighed, but, released the boy, knowing he would in fact be late if he continued his harassment. "Finally! You pervert, learn to keep it in your pants for once!" Misaki yelled, grabbing his bag, and pulling on his sweat shirt, and jacket.

"Be careful," Usagi said, sitting down and lighting one up, Misaki raised a brow as he turned to face the man, "It's snowing pretty bad, I don't want you rushing to class, and end up slipping and falling, got it?"

Misaki's eye twitched in irritation, couldn't his lover ever leave him be? "Hai, hai," he called over his shoulder, and left. The second he was outside, he slipped on the ice, and landed on his already sore ass. He cursed loudly, and stood, rubbing his throbbing bottom. "I really hope he didn't see that," he mumbled, and headed for the train.

It was regular day for him. Same getting molested by Usagi, same train ride home, same talking to his sempai about classes and almost getting hit with an eraser in the head by his lit. teacher, and then, walking to the train stop home. To say his life is boring, would have been a lie, he still had to deal with his crazy lover every day, and the fact that his teacher was a demon didn't really help either. But, Misaki couldn't help feeling he was in a bit of a rut, not that he would like his teacher or Usagi for that matter to get worse, it was just he wished something would happen, at least every once and a while. Now, he didn't want another episode with Usagi's brother again, hell no, his lover was annoying enough, there was no reason for him to become possessive again.

Misaki sighed, and was slightly entertained as he saw his breath in the cold air. He did it again, and chuckled, _Am I really that easily entertained?_ He thought to himself. He shrugged, and continued walking to the condo, he wanted to get home early, and start dinner so he could get his homework done earlier than usual. He was tired of Usagi making him stay up late even though _he_ was the cause for his work not being done. Actually, now that he thought about it, he did need to stop and buy some things from the store. He sighed, and pulled out his phone, about to call Usagi and tell him he'd be late.

Suddenly, something in the alley he passed caught his attention. The alley wasn't well lit, he only really see shadows, but, he did see a small, navy blue lump laying on the cold, snow covered ground. He saw it move slightly, and figure it was an animal of some sort. He looked around, when he saw no one; he walked over, to investigate. He jumped when a small whimper came from the lump.

Definitely not an animal.

He walked up closer to it, and saw chocolate brown ringlets. A person? He rushed forward, and kneeled down beside the lump. He pulled back the navy blue blanket, and his jaw dropped. Before him, freezing in the snow and shivering from the brittle air, was a little girl. He saw the bruises covering her face, and felt anger raise in his chest. Who would do such a thing to a child? No, not even that, why? She was pretty cute, even with the dark blue and purple bruises covering her tan looking skin. He placed a hand on her freezing face, and her large lilac eyes opened. She jumped up when she realized it was Misaki touching her. "Whoa, whoa," he said softly, putting his hands up as she tried to run, "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," he said, smiling softly.

She had long, tangles brown hair to her waist, he was sure it would've looked pretty, if it wasn't matted with dirt, and in knots. Her large eyes reminded him of Usagi's, but, hers were full of fear, and hopelessness. She was covered by the navy blue blanket, but, under that, she had a large long sleeved black shirt that was probably two sizes too big, she had on baggy jeans as well. He wasn't able to tell at the moment, but he was sure she was unnaturally skinny. She looked at him, as if unsure. "How old are you?" He asked, softly.

"I'm five," she said, and shivered again. He noticed her face was red, probably from the cold. She suddenly looked completely drained, and said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Misaki," he smiled sadly, "Who are you?"

"Luna," she said, softly. "Why did you stop and look at me?" She asked, honestly curious. Most people just walked past her, without so much as a glance.

"I like to help people," he said, then, asked a question that was really on his mind, "Why are you out here all by yourself, Luna?"

"I ran away," she said, softly, she looked like she about ready to sob.

"Why?" Misaki asked, she had to have been out her for a really long time, she looked horrible.

"I don't wanna say," She mumbled, and turned away.

"Wait," he said, she looked back at him, still unsure, "How long have you been out here on your own?"

"Three days," He was shocked by the answer.

"When was the last time you ate a real meal?"

"Two weeks," she mumbled. Misaki gasped, what? "The man I lived with never fed me," she said. Misaki noticed she sounded way more mature than most five year olds.

"That's not right," he whispered, "Luna," she looked up, "Why don't you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well, ya see, I told you a like helping people, and, I want to help you," he smiled, "Plus, you can't be out in the open like this when you are so young, you might get sick," He explained. "My friend that I live with, he won't mind, actually," Misaki smiled, thinking about how his lover would deal with someone the same age he sometimes acted, "He might actually like you a lot,"

"I-I don't know," she said.

"I promise, we won't hurt you, what you say?" He asked, she looked at him with her adorable huge eyes, and sighed.

"Hai, hai," she nodded. Misaki nodded, and went over to her, he lifted her up, and was almost startled by her light weight, she couldn't be more than fifty pounds, it was worse than he thought. He walked home quickly, holding the small girl tightly to his chest to try and keep her even a little warm. She clutched his shirt tightly, and buried her face into his chest, wanting to stay in his warmth.

He entered the condo, and heard Usagi get up, "Mi-sa-ki," the man said, playfully, "You forgot to let me get my refill-"he stopped as he saw the small girl in his arms. She looked at Usagi with fear and her grip on Misaki's shirt tightened. "Misaki, who is this?" Usagi asked, suddenly serious.

"Uh," Misaki hadn't really thought about how his lover would take the news of a new roommate in the beginning. "Um, Usagi-san, this is Luna," He jerked his chin down to the girl. She looked at Usagi, and buried her face back into Misaki's chest.

Usagi stared at the girl, and noticed how bad she looked. He immediately understood why Misaki would take her in, it was he damned good nature, he sighed, and asked, "What happened this time?" Before the student could answer, Luna's stomach growled loudly, Misaki smiled softly, and looked down her.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" she nodded, sheepishly. "Ok, how about I give you a bath first, and then I find something for you to eat," she nodded, and Misaki looked to Usagi and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry, I'll tell you later,' Usagi repressed a sigh, and nodded, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He watched as the student took the small girl up the stairs and into his restroom. He knew that girl would need to be seen by a doctor, and pulled out his cell phone, looks like he needed to call Hiroki, and his doctor boyfriend.

Misaki smiled softly at Luna as he placed her gently on the ground, "I'm going to start to the water, do you mind staying here and checking it until you think it's hot enough? When it is, plug it up, and let it fill, I should be back by then," she nodded, and sat on the edge of the tub. He turned on the water, and watched as the warm water poured out. He left, and went to his room, and dug through his closet, looking for anything she could wear; then a thought struck him.

If he could find a shirt for her to wear; what about underwear? He wasn't going to give her his boxers, they were not only too big, but, they were for a guy! He realized he hadn't thought anything through before deciding to bring Luna back home. He sighed, and thumped his head against the door frame.

"Finally seeing your mistake, are you?" The burnet turned, and saw Usagi standing in the doorway. He sighed, and continued to thump his head. His lover sighed, and lit up a cigarette, he took a long drag from it, before saying, "I have to say, you did the right thing for once,"

His head shot up, "Huh?"

Akihiko sighed, and looked at the boy, "Do I really seem that heartless to everyone but you?" He asked, and took another drag from his smoke. "Had I seen that little girl, I would've brought her home as well; I do care, even if I don't seem like it most of the time,"

Misaki smiled, and stood, he walked to Akihiko, and plucked the cigarette from his mouth, the man raised a brow. "No smoking with a kid in the house," Usagi sighed, and mumbled something under his breath. Misaki asked, "What about her clothes?"

"I called Hiroki, and he's bringing his boyfriend/doctor with him, I asked them to bring her some clothes, they'll be here shortly." Misaki nodded, and walked back to the restroom, he had a large, black shirt that would cover the girl to her knees, she looked up as they walked into the room, she was sitting on the closed toilet lid; she looked at Usagi a little frightful. He smiled (and too Misaki's surprise) quite kindly. She looked at Misaki, and he smiled as well, "Don't be afraid of him, he isn't as mean as he is ugly." He joked.

Luna giggled, much to both of the males delight. Misaki noticed the tub was full, and the water was off, "OK, Usagi, go and wait for those guys you called, I'll stay in here, and help Luna," Usagi nodded, and left, closing the door behind him.

Luna looked at Misaki, and asked, "Why are you staying?"

"Well, one, I want to make sure you don't drown, and two," he held up a pair of scissors, she looked at them, and raised a brow, "I know you probably aren't going to like this, but, it'll take me a while to even try and get all the knots out of your hair, it'll just be easier for both of us to just cut it, and work from there."

She nodded, and said, timidly, "I don't wanna you to look,"

"Oh, alright, when you get in, call me," she nodded, and Misaki walked outside and closed the door behind him. He listened downstairs, and heard Usagi was on the phone, talking to somebody. He sighed, and thought _What are we going to do? _He asked himself, _She's obviously been abused, but, I don't thinks she could handle being tossed from foster home to foster home. It would be way too much for her….._he suddenly thought, _Couldn't she stay with us? _

"Miskai!" Luna called softly. He shook the thoughts from his head, and walked inside, he'd talk to Usagi about it later, he might know more about it than he did. He went inside, and saw Luna already in the tub, but, her shoulder, and collar bone were visible.

He gasped.

"Usagi!" He called, "Come up here, quickly!"

Luna looked down at the water, looking scared. Her shoulders were covered with bruises, and cuts, from what looked like, a knife. Misaki was horrified, who the hell would be so cruel to a little girl?

The man came in, and his eyes went instantly to the tub. They widened hugely, "I'll tell Hiroki to hurry up," he left quickly, shutting the door.

Luna asked, "Who is that?"

Misaki walked to the tub, and kneeled down beside it, he sighed, and said, "A friend of ours, his boyfriend is a child's doctor, if I'm right, he's coming to check you out," She nodded, and allowed him to wash her hair with the soap.

She, hesitantly, asked, "When are you going to make me leave?"

"What?" Misaki asked, looking down at her.

She was still looking at the water, and said, "Every time I was taken away from that man, I would be with some nice people for a little while, and then, they'd move me to a different place, and then another place. I never stayed in one house for more than a month," she said, close to tears. "Then, they took me back to the man, and h-h-he-," she began sobbing into her hands, Misaki wasn't sure what to do.

"Luna," she looked up at him, her face stained with tears, "I promise, we won't make you leave; you can stay with us for as long as you want, if you ever want to leave, we will let you. But, if you want to stay, we will let you," he promised.

She looked at him, in disbelief. "Really?"

"Really," he nodded. She smiled hugely, and Misaki immediately fell in love with the little girl. Now, it may not be the same type of love he has with Usagi, but, it was love none the less. He smiled, and said, "Let's finish cleaning you up, I'll cut your hair, and than, we'll go downstairs, and see if we can get you something to eat," she nodded happily.

_**When Hiroki and Nowaki arrive…..**_

"Alright, open up," The blue haired man said kindly. Luna opened her mouth, and he checked inside. The others were in the living room, sitting around, and watching out of the side of their eyes, not wanting to make Luna feel uncomfortable.

Misaki was still trying to get over the shock that Hiroki was Usagi's childhood friend, "You are evil! No wonder you two get along so well!" He exclaimed, not loudly though.

"Shut up you little brat," Hiro-san growled. "You should be happy I came at all," He looked over to Nowaki and the girl and sighed, "Never mind, I would never forgive myself if I didn't come with him, and made sure she was alright," he ran a hand through his hair. "So, where'd you find her?"

"Pretty close to the train station," Misaki sighed, "There had to be a lot of people running through there at one point, and none of them stopped to make sure she was alright," he shook his head, "It's just wrong,"

"I know," Usagi patted his back, and said, "But, at least you stopped and checked on her, if you hadn't, she might not be alive right now," He desperately wanted to smoke, to try and relieve the stress he knew was coming soon when he heard the little girl's condition, good or bad, it would be stressful. He just knew it.

Nowaki stood straight, and said, "Alright, I have some pajama for you, and I'll give Misaki some clothes you can wear tomorrow, alright?" Luna nodded, and Nowaki patted her head, and they all watched her take the clothes (underwear included, to Misaki's relief) and dash into the bathroom.

The second the door clicked shut, Nowaki growled, "If I ever run into the son of a bitch that did this, I will kill him."

Everyone was shocked into a silence. Nowaki never cursed, ever, hell, he hardly ever got angry. Finally, Hiroki asked, "What's wrong with her?"

"A better question would be, what's not wrong with her," he growled, and sat down, running a hand through his hair. "She was dehydrated, malnourished, more than likely abused, she had a fever, low blood sugar, she'd been knocked around, a lot." He sighed, and looked at Misaki, "You did the right thing, she would've died from her fever if you hadn't brought her in."

"So, what do we do?" Usagi asked, leaning forward.

"Well, obviously, make her drink a lot of water, nothing else besides that, and milk," he explained, "As for the food, anything to heavy will make her sick, and that's the last thing you need, so, give her light foods, for tonight, just yogurt, and some dry cereal, nothing sugary though. Let her snack often, but, make her eat until she's full."

"And the wounds all over her body?"

"Those are already half healed, and anything I do won't really help much, just, keep a watch on them, if the skin around the cuts starts turning green or yellow, call me right away, it's probably infected." He thought about it, "Misaki, she trusts you, a lot, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course," he nodded, "She told me a small bit about her past,"

"Really? What?"

"That the man she was with never let her eat, and that, when she was finally taken away, she was moved around quite a bit," he paused, "I think that's it though,"

Nowaki nodded, "You need to try and get her to talk about it a bit more,"

"Why?" Hiroki asked, sitting next to Misaki, "If she doesn't want to talk about it, shouldn't that be her choice?"

"Normally, yes, but, in this case, it's important," Nowaki explained, "I didn't want to do a full body examination, thinking she'd get scared and refuse all help, so, I kept it a quick over view, but, I' worried she may have been hurt in….other ways,"

Everyone felt anger rush through them at his words, "What?" The youngest whispered.

"The way she shies away from touch, and clings to Misaki, it shows signs of possible sexual abuse," Usagi had to stop himself from exploding. "But, I'm not sure, none of us will be until she opens up a little,"

Misaki nodded, "I'll try,"

"Good," he and Hiroki stood, "After she eats, let her sleep, she needs it," Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and Luna walked over to Misaki, and sat down next to him. Nowaki smiled down at her, and said, "I'll see you later, alright?"

"When will you come in and check up on her again?" Usagi asked as he walked them to the door.

"Later this week, but, if her fever worsens, being her to the hospital, or our place, I'll check up on her as quickly as possible," They nodded, and the two left.

Luna looked at Usagi, and suddenly said, "You're old," Misaki had to bite back a laugh. "What's your name again?"

"You and Misaki call me Usagi-san," The man stated.

"So, it's only us?"

"Well," Misaki thought about it, "Yeah," he nodded.

"Oh, it's a nickname than," they nodded, "My mama use to call me Lu-san," she shrugged.

"Why did she stop?" Misaki asked.

"She died," Luna said, softly. The room was filled with a long silence. Suddenly a loud growl filled the air. Misaki looked to Luna, and she shook her head.

"Sorry," Usagi said, some what sheepishly, "You still haven't made dinner," He told Misaki.

Both the girl and boy giggled, "Ok, sorry, you two sit here, and I'll start dinner, actually," he decided now was as good a time as ever to feed Luna, "Usagi, could you get Luna some yogurt, and I'll get out some cereal," the man nodded, and they went into the kitchen.

Luna ate about half the yogurt, and a handful of Cheerios(1) before she insisted she was full. The men gave each other a worried glance, but, hadn't expected her to eat too much after what Nowaki told them.

She wondered over to the couch, and laid down with her head on Suzuki-san's chest, she was tired, there was no denying that. She touched her now, extremely short hair, and sighed slightly. She really didn't want to cut it, but, Misaki had made a lot of sense when he said they should, and, honestly, she didn't like having to comb out the knots when it was as bad as it had been, she had tried one time, and the comb literally got stuck. She was as full as she had been in a long time, even though she only had a small bit too eat. She felt….safe.

She was almost surprised. A complete stranger had taken her in, and given her a place to stay where she felt safe. She hadn't felt that way since her mother died. Luna yawned, and closed her big lilac eyes, she'd worry about it tomorrow.

Misaki heard Luna yawn, and decided to take her up to his room, since he never used it, it was as good a place as any. He walked over to the couch, and smiled slightly. The girl was knocked out. Her hand was clutching Suzuki-san's chest tightly, she was breathing deeply, evenly. Usagi came over and said, "Get a blanket, we don't need her to get any more sick than she already is," Misaki nodded, and grabbed a blanket, he draped it over the small girl.

"Come on," Usagi said, "Let's finish dinner, and you get some sleep, I'm gonna be pulling another all-nighter."

**Ok, what do you guys think? Is it good, bad? Anything? Well, please tell me how you fell in your review! I want to thank anyone who actually read this, and I hope you all review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Holy crap! I had no idea this story would become such a demand, I was hoping for just two or three readers….I had no idea people liked my writing, that just made my entire week. Thank you all for reviewing, and placing me on your story and author alerts, and favorite story, and favorite author! You guys all rule! Well, I'll start with the replies first.**

**Toraberushi Meriemu: (That's one hell of a screen name). I'm you loved it. And the grammar mistake might because I just suddenly had the idea, and wanted to type it out as quickly as possible. Either way, thanks for reviewing!  
>Annalisse Rubisher: Thank you, I'm happy you do!<strong>

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Well, here's more.**

**Junjou sekaiichi fan: Thank you! And I've learned from my father, that it's a pain in the ass to try and not smoke when you have been for a really long time, so, expect him to be grumpy about half the time. Heh.**

**xXNohe'sMinex: Thank you! And I shall!**

**MaroChii: I'm glad! Yea, someone likes my style of writing (most of my teacher get pissed off when they read my stories, something pertaining to my writing style, no idea why though)**

**SpiritOflife: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Rosi345: I know! Thank you!**

**Changsquawkzhang: I knew there weren't a lot like this, which was mainly why I wrote it, I try and do stories that are different from everyone else's, well, thanks for reviewing!**

**Whew, that was a hard time with some of your names, but, I shouldn't complain, I got reviewers! Oh, and as a small favor, could you guys continue to review like this? In some other stories, I'll have a bunch of people review in the first chapter, but, never heard from them afterward. You don't have to, I'd just like to know that I'm not losing readers. Well, I'll start with the get started!**

Luna woke to people walking around, and sat up on the couch. She yawned, and rubbed her tired eyes, that was the best night of sleep she had gotten in months. In a strangers house no less. Speaking of, she looked over, and saw Misaki sleeping on the couch across from hers. She thought it was weird for him to sleep downstairs, but, shrugged it off. Not like she didn't do it.

She yawned again, and realized she wanted more sleep. She noticed Misaki didn't have a blanket, so, she took hers, and walked to the couch, she laid it down and pulled it over both of them. Seconds later, sleep over took her once again.

_**In Akihiko's office….**_

_Finally, had I not finished this, Aikawa would've skinned me. _The author chuckled, _Yeah right, she always makes that threat, but, never actually does anything. _He stood from his chair, and stretched his back, wincing as it popped, probably not such a bad thing at his young age. Speaking of young…._I wonder when I'll be able to attack Misaki again? With Luna here, it'll be much harder than before. And he'll still put up a fight, _Usagi smirked, _Not like he ever wins them. _

He yawned, and checked the time. It was six a.m. he literally had pulled an all-nighter; he sighed, and thought about when Aikawa would be coming. _Aw shit,_ he face palmed, _she'd going to see Luna, and freak! The poor girl doesn't stand a chance. _He sighed, and headed downstairs, knowing Misaki would be awake by this time to get breakfast started.

He was surprised to hear no sound in the condo. He walked down the stairs, and smiled when he saw Luna and Misaki sleeping on the couch together. He looked at the small girl's battered face, and swore curses wildly in his head. Who could ever hurt such an innocent child? She was polite, and sweet, why? He shook his head, at least Misaki found her, she's safe. For now.

Misaki suddenly stirred, and groaned, he opened his eyes, and looked up at Usagi, "What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Six," Usagi answered simply. He walked to the kitchen, and pulled out a mug for his coffee (the right one this time, Misaki was starting to get worried the man was stupid after the fifth time he put the coffee in the wrong cup). And poured his black coffee into it, Misaki rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and looked down at Luna, who was knocked out once again.

"Hm," Misaki said, "Wonder when she crawled over here?" He mumbled, and got up, careful to keep the blanket on her. He walked to the kitchen, and began getting the things he needed to get out for breakfast. He considered giving Luna a small bit of egg, and followed through with the plan, she needed to get some real food, even if it was in small amounts. Egg was supposed to be really good for little kids, and she was only five. He began making the breakfast, and noticed the clothes on the table, "Are those hers?" He asked his lover.

"Yes, I think so, Nowaki just left them there, so, I'm assuming they are." He paused as he took a drink of his coffee, "That reminds me, when you get back from your classes, the three of us are going to get her some new clothes."

"Why all three of us?" Misaki asked, cracking an egg, "I could just take her by myself."

"Well, what if the man she was with before happens to be there? Where would you be then?" Usagi asked, smirking slightly. The only real reason he wanted to go, was so he could get a smoke, this was the longest time he'd gone with them. Well, technically that was a lie; he had been able to not smoke for over fifteen years. Then, he turned sixteen.

"Haha," Misaki rolled his eyes, and said, "I think it should just be the two of us, she still had yet to warm up to you, ya know," he shrugged.

"That reminds me," Usagi set his coffee down, "Why does she trust you so much? I mean, it's not a bad thing, I'm just curious,"

"'Cause Misaki doesn't seem like a creep," Luna's voice called from the couch. She was sitting up, and yawning loudly. Her answer made Misaki laugh out loud, while Usagi had to try and stop himself from glaring at both of them. She stood, and walked over to the kitchen, she looked a hundred times better than she did yesterday. Her face wasn't as pale, she didn't look as drained, and her face wasn't as bad as it was yesterday either. That just shows what some nice care does to help heal a person.

She sat down on one of the stools, and asked, "Why do you two live together?" She said, curiously, "You aren't brothers, you look too different,"

"U-uh," Misaki tried. He really had no idea how bad it was for him to confess his love, to a five year old no less! He looked at Usagi and the man grinned.

"You see, Luna, Misaki and I are very, very, very close friends," he wrapped an arm around a blushing Misaki, but, didn't attack him in front of the child, Usagi wasn't that big a pervert.

Luna rolled her lilac eyes, "Givin' off that creep vibe again," she mumbled under her breath.

Usagi looked at her, "You are very mature for your age, Luna,"

"Oh," she shrugged, "I read a lot," she said. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, and she gave a sheepish smile.

Misaki smiled, and handed her the rest of the yogurt from the previous night, "Here, eat that, and, if you're still hungry, I'll let you have some egg, ok?" she nodded, and dove into the food. She was finished almost immediately. Misaki raised his brows, "Still hungry?" She nodded.

"I don't want to be rude though," she mumbled.

Misaki smiled, and gave her a plate, she looked up at him, "Don't worry, you aren't any trouble, if anything, you're a lot easier to feed than Usagi is," he jabbed a thumb at his lover, and received a half-hearted glare, "Your clothes are on the table, you can change when you're done eating," She nodded, and piled the food down her throat. It had been months since she had such good tasting food. Yes, she had eaten just two weeks ago, but, it had been food that was probably expired, and she wasn't really even sure what it had been. But, she didn't complain, food was food to her.

When she was finished, she sighed contently, and slid off the seat. She took her clothes, and walked to the bathroom to change. When they heard the door click shut, Misaki threw the plate he was holding down, Usagi noticed it cracked in several places, but, didn't shattered, like he had expected. "What's wrong?" He asked, hugging the teen gently.

"Did you see the way she was eating?" He asked, angry. He was so angry; he didn't really even notice Usagi hugging him. "She acted like it was her last meal," he let out a shaky breath, and tried to calm himself down.

"Don't worry about it, Misaki," Usagi said, rubbing his back, and said, "She's with us now, and she'll be safe with us, alright?"

"Alright,"

Luna came out, and asked Misaki, "Do you go to school?"

"Uh, yeah, actually," he looked at the clock, "If I don't head out soon, I'll be late." He looked at Usagi and asked, "Will you be ok watching her until I get back?"

"It's no problem for me, but, I don't know what to do about lunch," Usagi admitted, leaning back on the counter, one hand holding the coffee, the other on the counter.

"It's fine, Luna, do you mind just eating yogurt for lunch today?" Misaki asked the girl.

"Emhm," she nodded, as she sat back on the stool. Misaki noticed she was wearing a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt, not the normal wear for a little girl, but, she seemed comfortable enough.

"After I get back from school, I'll take you shopping for clothes, alright?" He told her. She nodded, and Misaki grabbed his bag, and headed for the door, "Alright, I'll see you both later!" the door shut behind him.

Luna and Usagi looked at each other.

"…"

"…"

"….So, how old are you?" Usagi asked, taking a drink.

"Five," She answered.

"…"

"…." Luna jumped down, and walked to the couch, and sat down next to Suzuki-san. "You've got a big bear," she commented.

"Yeah….."

"….."

"…"

"…..You're really boring, did you know that?"

Usagi raised a brow, "Well, I normally don't entertain five year olds."

"From what I saw around the house, you act like one," she mumbled under her breath.

_Great, a five year old who knows what sarcasm is, _Akihiko thought, _That's the last thing I need at the moment. What I really need is a smoke,_ He ran a hand through his silver hair. He looked Luna over. She was actually a very cute little girl, she had chocolate brown hair, with would grow out into a long ringlets over time. She had large, innocent lilac eyes, Akihiko thought they slightly resembled his own. He had to ask, "Where are you from, Luna? You don't look like a oriental," he said.

She shrugged, "Well, I was born here, but, my mom was from Mexico."

_Mexican? Really? That's different, never thought I'd met someone like that. _In all honesty, Usagi hardly traveled, even after he and Misaki started dating. It was too much of a hassle for something he didn't really enjoy himself. But, now that he had Misaki to go with him, and he actually found himself enjoying his trips now. "That different," he commented, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah…"

"…"

"….You're still boring,"

"….Do you think I really think I care?"

"Point taken….."she got up, and walked up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Usagi asked.

"I dunno, lookin' around I guess," she shrugged, and disappeared up the steps.

Usagi shrugged, and turned the T.V on, she probably did need to see the house a bit before she felt completely comfortable with Misaki and himself. He took another drink of his coffee, before realizing something.

He kept a copy of each novel he'd ever written in one of the rooms up stairs.

Of _all _his novels.

"Shit!" he jumped up, and ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. If Misaki found out she had gotten into his BL collection, he'd flip. He saw the door to _that _room was open, and dashed in. Luna was sitting on the floor, reading. He saw it was one of his regular novels, and sighed in relief. Luna looked up, and cocked her head to the side, "Do you write?" She asked.

"Yes," he nodded, "I actually wrote that book you're reading at the moment."

"Oh," she looked down, and Usagi noticed how intensely she was reading the book.

"You actually understand it?" He asked.

"Hmm," she said, absorbed in the pages. Akihiko chuckled and she said, "You're a good writer," she stood, book still in hand and in her face, and walked out of the room. Usagi raised a brow, at her as she left, not even paying attention as she walked. She went downstairs, and sat down on the couch.

_This is one strange kid, _Usagi said, as he followed her down. Suddenly, the front door burst open, making Luna jump, and drop the book. She looked afraid.

Aikawa came in, her face full of anger, and she went straight to Usagi, "You bastard! You haven't turned in the manuscript!" She yelled.

Luna was terrified, Akihiko noticed, and walked over to her, picking her up gently, she buried her face into his chest, trying to hide from the insane woman. That's when the editor finally noticed Luna's presence, her eyes turned into hearts. "Oh my gosh! She's adorable, Akihiko!" She gushed, and tried to take the child, but, she flinched at her touch. Aikawa noticed the bruises on her small face. "Oh my goodness! What happened?" She demanded.

"Someone hurt me," Luna whispered, and buried her face back into Usagi's chest, not wanting to talk about it. Aikawa nodded, and she asked.

"What would your name be?"

"Luna,"

"Aw!" She gushed again, her eyes back to hearts, "You're just the sweetest little girl ever! You're so cute as well! Akihiko! You have to start taking her to the events! She'll be sure to give you a great look!"

"No," The man said, sitting down, with Luna in his lap, she looked up at him, confused about his kindness. "She's still hurt, and I don't want her to get scared in front of all those people," he told the annoying woman.

"Aw, do you have any idea how well your books would sell if people found out you have a sweet loving side!" Aikawa exclaimed.

"My books already sell well enough, there's no reason to drag Luna into this as well, you've already gotten Misaki in to it," he added under his breath.

"Well, he wanted to!"

"From what he told me, he didn't," he glared at the woman.

Silence.

"So," she sat, "How long is she staying here?"

"As long as she wants,"

"Why?"

"…I'll explain later," He said. She nodded.

The woman asked Luna, "What do you like to do, honey?"

She shrugged, "I like to read, I write a little," Usagi's brows shot up, "I draw, and I like animals," she said.

"Well, I know what you should do, Akihiko!" Aikawa exclaimed, "Get her a do-"

" No," he growled.

"Why?"

"Unless she asks for it herself, I am not buying her anything you say I should buy, you can be extremely over bearing sometimes." He growled.

"Hum!" She crossed her arms, and looked away. She suddenly had an idea, "Why don't I take her shopping!"

"huh?" Both Usgai and Luna said.

"Yes! That's great!"

"Why would _you_ take her shopping?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I am a girl, Akihiko," she said, smugly, "I could pick things out for her easily, and make her look nice,"

She _did_ have a point, as much as he hated to admit it. She was a woman, and might be able to get Luna clothes easier than he or Misaki might be able to. He sighed, and looked at Luna, knowing she probably like to have a say, "What do you think?"

She thought about it, "I wanna go with Misaki," she said. He smirked.

"Than it's settled, sorry, Ms. Editor," he said, smugly.

"Oh, why not the three of us go than!" The woman said, not wanting to lose this one, he loved to shop, and would actually have a reason to go now, and she'd make this little girl great, even if it killed her.

"Uh…"

"Ok," Luna shrugged, "I like that,"

"Fine," Usagi sighed, "The three of you will go," he put her on the seat next to him and told Aikawa, "I'm going out for a smoke."

**OK, chapter two done! **

**I hope you liked it! These up coming chapters, are going to be mostly about how Luna gets adapted to living with Misaki and Usagi, and yes, the two children (Usagi being the other child) will argue a lot in this story. I just like the idea of Usagi arguing with a five year old, and losing about half the time. **

**Well, tell me what you all think please! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Ok, I'll do replies before anything else.**

**FallenBleedingAngel: Thank you so much for the review! I am happy you like it!  
><strong> 

**Annalisse Rubisher: Thank you! I could honestly see Usagi getting in arguments with a five year old and lose them, and being protective of Luna. I just think since he's so protective of Misaki, he would be the same for a little five year old girl. Well, thanks for the review!**

**Ok, that's all I have at the moment, well, I'll start with the story!**

"Please put it on?"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't like dresses!"

"But you'll look pretty!"

"I don't care! I don't like dresses! They're ugly!"

"No, they look cute!"

"I don't wanna look cute!"

Akiawa sighed, and opened the door to the changing room, "You're putting that dress on little girl,"

Luna glared at her, and crossed her arms, "No,"

They started arguing again. Both Misaki and Usagi face palmed, it had been like since Misaki got home and they decided to go shopping after all. Usagi decided to come, since he really didn't trust his editor around Luna yet. Misaki was just dragged along for the ride. "Uh, Akiawa," The student said, somewhat sheepish, "Why don't you just let her get what she wants, she really doesn't seem to like dresses."

"Well, she's getting at least one! We can't expect her to go to an event in a pair of jeans and a shirt!" The woman argued, holding the girl by her waist, and struggling to get a dress on her. Luna was trying to run away.

"How many do I have to tell you woman! She isn't going to any events!" Akihiko said, throwing his hands in the air to emphases his point. "She will not be going!"

"Oh yes she will, the look she will have on your image will be beautiful, plus, who exactly will be taking care of her when you two go out to those events?" She asked, almost evilly.

Silence.

"What's an event?"

Misaki looked down at Luna, who had somehow escaped from the woman's grasp. "Well, Usagi sometimes has to go to parties to promote his books," Somehow, he always got dragged into the events, he wasn't really sure how it kept happen, neither did Akihiko, but there was no real point in trying to stop it. "We have to go since it's his book."

She raised a brow, but, stayed silent, she went back into the changing room, and changed back into her jeans and shirt. She really did hate dresses, not because of how they felt on her, but, because it showed everyone her scars. She really hated looking at those damned reminders all the time, which was why she wore long sleeved shirts and pants all the time. She sighed and walked back out.

They bought all her clothes (more accurately, Usagi did) and headed out to eat. "Hey! Chubi-tan!" Luna looked up as a man came over. Isaka walked over, "Wow, who's the kid?" He asked, looking down at Luna. She gripped Misaki's hand tighter and hid partly behind his leg. Isaka smiled and said, "Hey, don't be scared kid, I ain't gonna bite!"

She shook her head, and continued to hide behind Misaki. It amazed, and worried, everyone how quickly her mood could change. One minute, she was laughing, smiling, and arguing with Akiawa, the next; she's pretty much shaking in fear, and trying to hide. Usagi picked her up and said, "Isaka, this is Luna, Luna, this is Isaka, he's someone I work with,"

She buried her face into his shoulder, and continued to stay silent. Isaka noticed her bruises, and shot a look to Akiawa, she mouthed the words, "Later," He nodded, and said, "Well, I was just here to pick up some things, I'll see you at work," he left.

Luna looked up, and said, "Sorry,"

"About what?" Misaki asked, concerned.

"I got scared," she said, so softly, they all had to strain to hear her. "I don't know why, but, I get scared around adults,"

"Why weren't you afraid of Misaki then?" Akiawa asked, moving closer to Usagi to try and see her face.

"Cause, he doesn't look like an adult." She said, honestly, "When he woke me up, I thought he was still in school," she said. She looked down.

Misaki was almost annoyed with her reasoning, seeing as how everyone thought he was in high school, but, he understood it. The person who had hurt her, had been a man, and, of course it was only natural for her to trust someone younger than that, seeing as they might be able to understand her better than any adult. He suddenly remembered what Nowaki said, _"She might have been hurt in….other ways,"_ He cursed himself, he really did need to find out if that was indeed the case with her, but, he silently prayed that it wasn't.

"It's ok," Misaki said, "It fine," he smiled, and she nodded. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, making them all chuckle, "Let's go eat, ok?"

Suddenly, Akiawa's phone rang, "Crap," she pulled it out, and earned a glare from both Misaki and Usagi, she smiled sheepishly, and said, "I gotta go, I have work, I'll see you all later," she took off.

Both men sighed, and looked at each other, "Well, let's eat," Usagi said.

_**At the restaurant…..**_

"How can you eat those things?" Usagi asked Luna, pointing to her green peppers with his fork.

She took one with her own, and shoved it in her mouth, chewing it slowly, "Cause they're good,"

"You are a devil child if you think those things are good,"

"Well, they are,"

"No, they aren't,"

"I think it's a matter of opinion, Usagi," she said, smirking. He grumbled, knowing he had lost, and went back to eating his own chicken. Luna giggled, and took another bite of her salad **(A/N if you're Mexican, you do eat most salads with green peppers, it adds to the flavor, and, it gives it some spicy-ness that hot sauce does to most foods, but, salad and hot sauce are disgusting, so, we had to put some kind of substitute) **Misaki had to chuckle as well, he hardly won any arguments he and Akihiko had, yet, this little girl was able to do it with no problem at all. He loved it; someone was actually able to put the author in his place. The funniest part about it was that fact it was a five year old.

He took a bite of his food, and mulled over what they going to do. He was more than happy to take in the five year old, hell, he already loved her (though, he decided to keep that little bit of information to himself, afraid that Usagi would get extremely jealous) and would try to keep her as safe and happy as he possibly could. He sighed, and thought; _How exactly do you raised a kid? I know my brother did it, but, I was eight at the time, and well, I always amid to please, Luna doesn't seem to do that. I mean, I think doesn't she like to be a bother, but, only when it doesn't bother herself. Like, if it had been me Akiawa taken shopping, I would've tried to refuse it when she tried to buy me something I didn't like, but, taken it anyway. Luna, on the other hand, won't let up unless they have a damned good reason. At least I can see that she had a strong personality. Too bad she's stuck with Usagi almost all da-_ he suddenly realized something, "Luna,"

She looked up at Misaki, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever gone to school?" He held both her, and Usagi's attention.

She nodded, "When I was being moved from house to house, the people kept putting me in school, but, I was moved around so much, I never actually learned anything." She picked at her salad, Misaki knew she didn't want to talk anymore about her past. But, he did need to know something.

"Are you good at a lot of subjects in school, not just learning?" He asked.

She shrugged, and said, "Depends, I can read at a fifth grade level," both their jaws dropped, she was only old enough to be in kindergarten! "I am ok at science classes, I can write a lot of words, but, they may not be spelled right," she admitted. "Uh, math is something I suck at, I can add and subtract, but, my multiplication and division are really bad," she said, shrugging.

Usagi raised a brow, "Who taught you all this?"

"My mom, she was a teacher before she had me, and I liked to learn," she shrugged again.

"Liked?" He asked, "What happened?"

"When I was with the man, he always yelled at me, and when I would correct him on anything, he'd hit me," she said, timidly, "I gave up learning, so I couldn't correct him anymore, I never did it on purpose it, honestly," she admitted, "It was something I did on…." She thought hard about the word, "Instinct," she smiled proudly when she got it right, "My mom used to tell me to correct her when she got anything wrong," she explained, "She used to get things wrong purposely so I would correct her,"

"That's a good way to teach people," Usagi nodded, "That way they know exactly they are talking about. What grade did you mother teach?"

"I don't know, she never told me," Luna said.

Usagi then asked, "Would you like to go back to school?"

She perked up, "Really? You'd let me?"

"Of course," Misaki said, "If that's what you'd really like to do,"

"Please! Please! Please!" She begged.

Usagi laughed slightly, "Ok, ok, but, you're going to have to wait a bit,"

"Why?" She pouted.

"Because, I don't want people questioning you on your bruises," He answered, "So, as soon as the ones on your face, arms, and legs clear up, I'll sign you up for school."

"Doesn't she have to be your child to do that?" Misaki asked.

"Not if I pull the right strings," he said, "I know a couple people," he said bluntly when Misaki gave him a questioning look.

Luna suddenly mumbled, "Great, I'm getting put into school illegally, how wonderful," Misaki barked a laugh, before catching himself. Usagi had to really stop himself from glaring at both him, and the girl.

She continued to eat, and suddenly had an idea, she got a couple peppers on the fork, and pointed outside the restaurant, "Look! A dog!" When both men looked away, she placed the peppers on Usagi's plate, careful to make sure they were hidden in his food.

They turned back, and Misaki commented, "I don't see any dogs,"

"I did," She said, innocently, "Maybe it ran away," she shrugged, and took another bite of her food. Misaki shrugged, and went back to his foo as well. Usagi knew the little girl was up to something, but, shrugged it off, he'd find out soon enough.

Little did he know, it was sooner than he thought.

He took a bite of his food, and gagged, "Luna! You little beast!" He said.

She laughed, and hid behind Misaki when he got up, still giggling, "What did she do?" Misaki asked, confused.

"She up green peppers in my food!" He said, not angry, actually, it seemed like he was trying to force himself not to smile. This little girl was sly.

Misaki chuckled, and looked back at Luna, "Why did you do that?"

"Cause he doesn't like peppers," she said, shrugging. Usagi chuckled, letting his fake annoyance slip away, "So, you did think it was funny!"

"Yes, I have to admit, it was a good plan," he shrugged, and sat back down, allowing Luna to do the same next to Misaki. She took her water, and took a long drink.

She asked, "Are you two dating?"

Misaki almost chocked on his food. Usagi simply raised a brow, "What would make you think that?"

"The way you act around each other," she shrugged, "Usagi only seems relaxed when Misaki is around, and Misaki seems a bit on guard when Usagi gets too close,"

Usagi raised a brow, "You're an excellent body language reader," he said.

She shrugged, "I read a lot of books on drawing, and when I came to real portraits, it teaches how to read a person's body language in a painting. It's wasn't that hard for me to learn how to read an actual person after that, seeing as how when you paint a portrait, you need to give the person a certain expression."

"You are into art than?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, but, I need more practice, I'm only alright at drawing certain animals, and most objects," She admitted, shrugging again. "But you never answered my question."

He sighed, "Fine, yes, we are dating," he admitted, quietly though, so no one would hear him. He didn't want anyone to treat them differently because they happened to overhear a private conversation.

She nodded, "Ok," She went back to eating, as if it were nothing.

"Wait," Misaki said, "You take it that easily? No questions or anything?"

She sighed, and said, "My mom, before she died, had a good friend, he was gay," she shrugged, "He came out only to my mom, even before his parents, because she didn't judge people just because of who they happened to love," she explained, "I learned that neither should I, it's a personal choice that doesn't involve anyone else besides themselves, who am I to judge them?" She asked. Usagi and Misaki were shocked. She sounded so mature, and grown, it was extremely hard to believe she was just five years old. "It's not my place, plus, you guys are really nice to me, and I don't want you to hate me, because I don't agree with your life style choices. Which, I do agree with by the way," she added the last part quickly.

Usagi smiled, and ruffled her hair, making Misaki raise a brow at him, not out of jealously, just surprise. "You are way too young to be saying things so wise, it just shows you'll something great with your life when you're older. I just know it," She looked at him, with shock. "What's wrong?"

She was silent for a moment, before saying quietly, "You're the first person to say something like that to me, in a really, really, really, really, long time." She looked close to tears, and Misaki picked her up, and placed her in his lap.

"Don't worry about it, Luna," he said, although he wasn't sure why he said it, it just felt right. She nodded, and he asked, "Do you want to go home?" She nodded again. Usagi left the money on the table, and they left.

**Yea! Another chapter done! I am proud of myself for doing this story right! **

**Oh, and before I forget, I was told by friend at school that I should add some action to this story, and, I'd like to say now, yes, there was will be some action going on. Eventually. But, not now.**

**That's about it, thank you all for reading! Please review!**

**Later!**


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Ok, I'll do replies before anything else.**

**FallenBleedingAngel: I think Luna is cute too. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annalisse Rubisher: Yes ma'am! There is more!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: thank you!**

**Rosi3445: Thank you, I hoping she would be!**

**Cerberus Revised: It's fine, I do that sometimes too. I knew there were multiple other fics about them getting a child, but, I didn't really like them that much, so this story came to mind. I wanted Luna to seem so mature, and smart, and but scared and timid around strangers to show her innocence, I think it came out nicely. And about the authors note in the story, I'll stop doing that, I honestly had no idea it bothered people so much. Thanks for reviewing!**

**IchiAi: Thank you, I hope you like this chapter!**

**Ok, that's all I have at the moment, well, I'll start with the story!**

"I'm bored!"

Usagi sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Misaki was at work, and had left the two alone. Again. Now, he had to deal with a bored, annoyed five year old. She was annoyed because she was hungry, and she was bored because Misaki was gone. "Go read a book," He told her.

"I did, but, I got bored." She said, sitting down next to him.

Usagi sighed, and looked at her. She was healing quite nicely, most of her bruises were gone, it had been two weeks, and most of her bruises were gone, the only one that was completely noticeable was the one on her face. Now that Usagi had a chance to really look at it, he noticed it looked a bit like a hand. He felt his blood boil all over again. No matter how much time had passed, he was pretty sure he'd never get over the abuse the small girl was put through.

He looked at the clock, and said, "Well, Misaki gets off of work in about half an hour, it'll take about fifteen minutes to go to his work, want to go pick him up?" He asked.

"Yea!" She said, excitedly. "Let's go pick up Misaki!" She cheered.

"Ok, let's go," he picked up the girl, and they left.

_**At Misaki's work….(I forget where he works)**_

_I wonder what Usagi and Luna are doing? _Misaki asked himself as he walked outside the building. _Luna's probably bored out of her mind, and Usagi is probably about to pull out his hair. _He chuckled at the thought. The two people he loved the most drove each other up the wall sometimes. Not that it wasn't entertaining, but, he always did have to clean up afterward.

"Misaki!" He looked up as a familiar voice called his name. He smiled as he saw Luna run to him, and hug his legs. He laughed, and picked the girl up.

"Hey, Luna," he hugged her. He looked, and saw Usagi standing by his car, leaning against it. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We decided to come and pick you up!" Luna said, happily. "What are we gonna do now?" She asked the nineteen year old. Misaki thought about it, and remembered his brother's birthday was coming up.

"Well, Takahiro's birthday is this Friday, and, he's coming over tomorrow, wanna help me make a cake?" He asked the little girl.

"Yea!" She cheered, making both men laugh. "Let's make a cake!"

"Ok, ok, we just have to go to the store and pick up some things," he told the girl. "You ok with taking us, Usagi?" He asked the man.

"No problem," he opened the door for them, and they drove to the store.

_**At the store…..**_

"You know," Usagi said to his young lover, "You are going to have to tell Takahiro what happened with Luna, and, eventually, tell him about us," he said softly.

Misaki sighed, as he placed things into the cart. "I know," he said, "But, I'm worried. I don't know how he'll react." He said softly.

Usagi wanted to comfort the teen, but, knew better than to do it in public. He looked around, hoping their little monster-er girl, could help him out. "Wait," he looked around again, "Where's Luna?"

Misaki's emerald eyes widened, "Luna?" He called. He almost freaked out, "I'm going to kill her when I find her," he growled. Usagi didn't hear the threat, he was too busy looking for Luna. Suddenly, the little girl was gipping his leg hard. He looked down, and saw the terrified look on her little face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" He asked, bending down to look her straight in the eye. She shook her head, tears threatening to spill out of her lilac eyes. She buried her face into his pants legs, and whimpered. "Luna?" He said softly, picking her up.

"Don't let him see me!" She cried into his chest now. "I don't wanna leave!" She said. Misaki looked at the girl, startled, he looked at his lover, and the man shrugged. He was just as lost as Misaki.

"Luna!" A man called, they both turned, and saw a tall, black haired man walking toward them. "I was worried about you," she whimpered, and clung tightly to Akihiko's neck, making it a bit hard for the man to breathe. "Thank you so much for finding her," he told Akihiko, "She's been missing for a couple days now, and I was getting worried."

Luna was shaking bad in Usagi's arms, making the author think twice about who he was talking too. He seemed nice, and extremely polite, but, he knew appearances could be deceiving, himself included. He handed Luna to Misaki, and she clung to him instead. "I'm sorry, but, who are you?" He asked the man.

"I'm that girl's guardian," he said, bluntly.

"I think you are mistaken, this is my daughter," Usagi said, making both Luna and Misaki freeze slightly. "Now, if you'd excuse us, we were shopping," he grabbed Misaki by the elbow, and dragged the boy toward the exit.

"You have a cute boyfriend," the man said, making Usagi freeze slightly, he ignored the man's comment, and continued to walk out the store. "Hey! That's kidnapping!" He yelled, chasing after Usagi and Misaki. "She's my kid!"

"No," Usagi said, "she's not, she's our child, and you will leave us alone," He growled at the man. Luna gripped Misaki's jacket tightly as the man glared at her.

"You will be coming back home soon, little girl," he growled to Luna, making her shake, "And you'll pay for taking off on me again." He growled. Luna whimpered, and buried her face into Miskai's shoulder, wanting nothing more than to just disappear.

"Let's go, Misaki," Usagi growled, and lead the boy away.

_**Later at the house….**_

"I can't believ he actually threatened you!" Hiroki yelled, still pissed off after hearing the news about Luna running into her old guardian (if you could call him that). "I swear if I ever run into that bastard, I will rip out his throat!"

Usagi and Nowaki shared a look. Sure, they had seen Hiroki pissed off before, but, none hailed in comparison to now. Misaki and Luna were in the little girls room, she refused to leave either Misaki's or Usagi's side. At the moment, both were sleeping. Akihiko took a long breath from his cigarette Misaki gave him permission to smoke, since they all were so stressed out. "What should we do?" He asked the two other men.

Suddenly, the front door opened, and very pissed off looking Miyagi came storming into the condo. "What's this I hear about a little girl getting smacked around!" He roared. A short, sandy haired teen shortly followed him, his face showing no emotion, but, his eyes told they real story. They were full of concern, and a bit of anger. Shinobu may not seem like the caring type, but, when it came to people younger than himself, and they were placed in dangerous situations, he really could get pissed off.

"Shh!" Misaki said, from on top of the stairs. "She finally fell asleep, and I don't want her waking up!" He hissed.

"How is she?" Nowaki asked, concerned for the girl.

"Scared out of her mind." The student answered, sitting down. "I feel horrible," He said. "That little finally felt safe, and she suddenly has to deal with the bastard that caused all her wounds," he sighed. He looked to Nowaki, "What should we do about this?"

The young doctor thought hard, a serious expression looked strange to Hiroki from his younger lover. It didn't really suit him very well to be honest. "Keep her at home for a little while," he finally decided, "Make sure, if you take her anywhere, that both of you go together, never take her out by yourself, she'll feel safer that way. Also, for the next couple days, she'll be timid, and scared again, like how she was the first day she was here, and will probably cling to one of you, more than likely, Akihiko,"

"Why me?" The man asked, trying to figure it out in his own head.

"She sees you as protection," He answered, "Not that she doesn't see Misaki this way as well, but, it's more of emotional protection, Akihiko is physical protection. She'll cling to him, and probably talk less and less until she feels safe again."

Misaki sighed, and lend against Usagi, tired as hell. Luna was sobbing the entire time she was awake, and he didn't blame her at all. She had just had her life threatened! Anyone would've been shaken up!

He looked up as Shinobu suddenly said, "Don't you think she should see a therapist or something?"

"I don't believe in that mind mumbo jumbo," Usagi said, shrugging, "but, Nowaki, will it help?"

"Probably not," the man admitted. "She has you two to talk to, she'll feel safer talking to you guys anyway, so, if she needs to talk, listen, and don't be rude, she'll shy away, and you'll probably never get her to talk after that,"

Luna suddenly was standing at the top of the stairs, and everyone looked up at her. She smiled softly at Nowaki and Hiroki. "Hey guys," she mumbled, walking down the stairs. "I wanted to apologize," she told Misaki and Usagi.

"For what?" Misaki asked "You've done nothing wrong."

"Yes, I did actually," she said, "I wondered off at the store, and made you worry, then, I ran into _him_ and made everything worse, had I not walked away, none of this would've happened," she said, softly, "So, I'm sorry,"

"Like I said Luna," Misaki said, pulling her on to his lap, "You haven't done anything wrong, it was a matter of coincidence that we ran into _him_ and it probably would've happened whether or not you had walked away, don't blame yourself," he told the girl.

"Ok, and I'm sorry about crying so much, I was just scared," she said.

"We know, and we understand," her stomach suddenly growled loudly, making everyone chuckle, "I'll start dinner, how about you talk to everyone else?" Misaki asked.

She nodded, and looked to Miygai and Shinobu, "You're old," she pointed to the professor, making everyone chuckle, including the older man.

"Yea, I know," He sat down next to her.

"And you stink," she commented, her face scrunching up as she smelled his cigarettes, again, everyone chuckled. She suddenly said, "I'm bored."

"Oh God," Usagi sighed, face palming, "This will never end," he mumbled, making everyone laugh.

**Yea! New chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes, the man that was Luna's "guardian" will be making another appearance, but, maybe not for some time, I don't really know. Well, I'll see ya all later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Ok, I'll do replies before anything else.**

**Annalisse Rubisher: I was hoping that last part would be funny, I realized the chapter was kinda dark, and decided to add it, just to lighten the mood a bit. Oh, and what website do you get your manga from? I've been using several different sites at the moment, mainly because some of them are kind bad. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so much! **

**Rosi3445: Yep, I had to add him at one point of another. Thanks for reviewing! And, what's with the kids bothering you and your brother?**

**Ok, that's all I have at the moment, well, I'll start with the story!**

"Luna! Are you even alive in there?" Misaki called into the young girl's room. There was a muffled response, and the boy sighed. "I'll give you five minutes, if you're not down there by then, I'm going to come in, alright?"

Again, another muffled response reached the students ears, and he sighed. He walked to then the kitchen and continued making breakfast, slightly worried about the small girl. She said she hadn't really felt well last night, and she still wasn't out of bed yet. She was normally the second one up, Misaki being the first. She always wanted to say good bye to Misaki before he left to the University. Today though, Misaki had to go up at least three times and try to wake her up. This being the fourth time.

Akihiko looked up from his laptop as Misaki came into the kitchen surprised to see he was alone, "She still isn't up?" He asked the teen, also a little worried about his little annoying roommate.

"No, if she doesn't come down in five minutes, I told her, I'm going to check on her." Usagi nodded, and went back to typing, "You aren't writing another one of _those _novels, are you?" He asked.

"No," Usagi said, chuckling slightly, "I've decided to only write those at night, to avoid Luna actually being able to read them," The author had locked away all his BL novels, and made sure the little girl couldn't accidently get to them, and cause him any grief about it later. "Don't worry, this is a regular one," he reassured his young lover, "But, I do need something," he added.

"Oh yeah?" Misaki asked, wondering if he could help, he walked over to the couch, and asked, "What?"

"My refill of Misaki," he pulled the boy over, somehow balancing his lap top on his legs, and kissed the boy deeply. Misaki was pissed off. Not really at Usagi, you couldn't really blame the man really. He hadn't had sex since Luna had first come to live with them, almost a month ago! And, considering his libido, Misaki could honestly say he was surprised his lover wasn't going through with drawl. But, no, he wasn't mad at his lover, he was mad at himself for falling for the trap. Again.

Wouldn't he ever learn? Apparently not.

They heard the door to Luna's room open, and Misaki gasped when he saw Luna. The small girl was covered with small, red spots all over her skin. She looked irritated, and kept scratching the bumps, "Misaki! It itches!" she complained.

"Crap," Usagi said, "She's got chicken pox," he face palmed, "And I was really going to start working for once too," he sighed. Misaki got up, and looked at Luna.

She kept scratching her irritated skin, possibly making is worse. "Luna, you shouldn't scratch them," he told her, taking her hand away from her skin. She was currently wearing a pair of light blue pajamas, with a little stars on the fabric, in all honesty, this was the best she looked since Misaki had fist seen her. All her wounds were completely healed, she was eating right, which meant she was no longer too skinny, and she didn't looked terrified over something. But, she looked really pissed off.

"I can't stop!" She whined, continuing to scratch her body, "It's itchy!" She said, stomping her foot.

Misaki felt for the five year old, he really did. He remembered when he was a kid, and had gotten chicken pox; he had been itching like crazy! It had gotten so bad, Takahiro had to put oven mites* on his hands to keep him from scratching himself. He honestly wanted to help her, but, he knew scratching would make it worse, so, he pulled her arms behind her thin form, and said, "This is for your own good, Luna," he told her as she began to struggle. He looked back to Usagi and called, "Call Nowaki, and ask him what we should do, I'm going to give Luna a bath,"

Usagi nodded, and pulled out his cell phone, it was going to be a long day.

Misaki placed Luna in the warm water, and the small girl sighed in relief. "How's that feel?" He asked her.

"Better, I'm not as itchy anymore." She admitted, turning a little in the tub. "Never mind," she mumbled, trying to scratch her back.

Misaki sighed, and stopped her, "No, Luna, that's not good for you," he told her.

"But it itches!" She whined.

"Well, just wait until Nowaki tells us what to do, ok?" He asked. She sighed, and nodded, sinking deeper into the water, until only her eyes were above it. Misaki chuckled, and turned to leave. He went downstairs, and saw Usagi hanging up his cell phone. "So, what did he say?" He asked the man.

"That's he'll have Hiroki drop of something for her skin to stop it from itching. Other than that, he just said not to let her scratch, or, she might end up with some scarring from them." Misaki nodded.

_**Later…..**_

"Luna, stay still!" Misaki barked at the girl as she continued to squirm. Luna had in another pair of pajamas, these ones were black, that had moon all over it. She was currently getting some pink crap* getting rubbed all over her arms and legs. She thought it smelled like crap, and wasn't helping with her itching at all.

"I can't!" She said, clearly upset, "Having the chicken pox sucks!" She yelled.

Misaki gasped, "Don't talk like that, Luna!" He told her.

"But Usagi says it all the time!" She whined, stomping her foot childishly. Could you really blame her? She was a five year old after all.

Misaki raised a brow, "Is that so? When?"

"Whenever you aren't around," she huffed, crossing her arms over her thin chest. "What's this stuff supposed to do?" She asked, waving a hand at her pink covered arms, "Other than change my skin color." She mumbled.

"It's supposed to stop the itching, but, I doubt its working," he mumbled, reading the back of the bottle. "Oh well," he sighed, grabbing another cotton ball. He put some more of the lotion on it, and began to spread it on her stomach, "Hiroki went through all the trouble to buy it, might as well give it a chance, right?" He looked up to the girl. She rolled her lilac eyes, but attempted to stay still.

Half an hour, and two bottles later, Luna was completely colored pink from head to toe. She didn't really look happy about it either, she grumbled something about the smell, and looked to Misaki, "Can I eat now?"

"That's probably a good idea, let's go," he grabbed her hand, and lead her to the kitchen. Usagi took one look at the small girl, and chuckled.

"What did Hiroki give you?" He asked Misaki, "Pink paint?" He ruffled both their heads, messing up the clip Luna's hair was in. "Sorry," he told her, as he set it back in place. "What's that smell?" He asked.

Luna gave Misaki a pointed look, making him sigh, "I'm gonna get dinner started." He told the two, as he headed for the kitchen.

Luna sat on the couch, and hugged Suzuki-san, before Usagi snatched it away. "Hey!" She yelled.

"I don't want Suzuki-san to get covered in that pink paint," he said, acting like a child. Luna pouted, cutely, before mumbling and tackling the man to the ground. "Hey!" He yelled.

"How does it fell now? Misaki asked from the kitchen, chuckling to himself. Luna gave him a confused look, but, continued to smear the lotion on to Usagi's clothes. When most of his shirt was painted a pale pink, she sat up, and smiled victoriously.

"There all better," she proclaimed as she crawled off the man. Usagi looked down at his ruined shirt, and sighed. "Hey! I don't itch no more!" She proclaimed happily.

"I guess that stuff does work," Misaki mumbled, going back to cutting his vegetables. After dinner, Misaki rubbed Luna down one more time, before tucking her in, and going to bed.

_**The next morning…**_

"I thought you said you already had gotten the chicken pox!" Luna woke to yelling.

"Apparently, you can get it more than once," a voice said back.

"That's the just perfect! Now what am I going to do all day?"

"Hmm, no harassment sounds wonderful," the second voice said.

"Stop joking! This isn't funny!"

"I'm not joking,"

"Well, it sounds like you are!"

"Look, just treat me like we treated Luna yesterday, is it really that hard?"

"It is when there's two people who have the chicken pox now!"

"Calm down, or you'll wake Luna up,"

Too late, said small girl walked to the stairs, and raised a brow at the sight before her. Usagi was sitting on the couch, calmly, reading a book, red bumps covering his skin as bad as they covered her own. Misaki was in the kitchen, looking like he was about to blow a fuse. Luna giggled. It was really entertaining to see them argue about something that really didn't matter.

"I can get the rest of that pink stuff," Luna volunteered, heading for the restroom.

When Akihiko was sure she was out of hearing distance, he looked back to Misaki and smirked, "I can't wait for you two rub that all over my body,"

"Usagi!"

***that pink crap, is something we have here in Arizona, but, I wasn't sure if they had it anywhere else, but, yes, it does stink, and it only really takes its effect when you let it dry on your skin, and wipe it off, or at least it does for me. **

**Yes, I got this chapter done! Oh, and if anyone happened to be wondering what Usagi meant when he said a day without harassment, he meant with Akiawa. Thought I'd clear that up! Thanks for reading everyone! Please, review!**

**Later!**


	6. Chapter 6

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**ME: *Bangs head against the wall***

**Luna: *giggling* What's wrong with the crazy lady?**

**Misaki: She realized she hadn't done the disclaimer for this story at all. Not even in the first chapter. **

**ME: I also haven't done it for most of my stories recently, now, I have to go and write it in every single fu-**

**Usagi: *smacks me upside the head* Don't talk like that in front of Luna, she's only five.**

**ME: Yeah, well, she's my OC, and I'll do as I please.**

**Hiroki: What was that? *Holds up book***

**ME: *sweat drops* I'm gonna do the disclaimer now. I don't own Junjo Romantica, although, that would be awesome.**

**Misaki: Thank God you don't! I would've been dead!**

**ME: I don't do character deaths, ever. So, don't worry about it.**

**Usagi: Both of you, shut up, and let Luna get on with the reviews will you?**

**Luna: Yea! Review time!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Here's more!**

**Francelover: Thank you, I am, at one point, hoping to write a book. But, that may not happen any time soon. Thanks for reviewing!**

**FallenBleedingAngel: I know, more Misaki, he had to deal with a sick, perverted man this time. Oh well, at least that chapter turned out better than I originally thought. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Rosi345: That's terrible, why would they call him that? And yes, Luna is very evil, she reminds me of my little cousin, who I love and hate at the same time. Much like Misaki does with Luna.**

**Misaki: Ya know, I don't mind taking care of Luna as much as you make it seem.**

**ME: It's supposed to make you seem like a loving caring person.**

**Usagi: Well, he's supposed to be caring for my needs, and I've been out of material for my BL novels. I need more Misaki.**

**ME: *Covers Luna's eyes as Usagi tackles Misaki* I'll leave the rest to my wonderful readers imaginations. For now, let's just get back to the story!**

"Can we go to the park?"

Misaki and Usagi looked down at the young girl as she looked up at them with pleading eyes. "Please! I've never been to the park before!" She said, begging. "Pretty, pretty, pretty please!" She said, giving her new guardians the puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

Misaki chuckled, and looked to his lover, "What do you say? We can just walk,"

Usagi thought about it, he did have a manuscript that was two weeks over due, that being heavily considered (for about a second) Usagi nodded, "I don't see why not, let's get ready,"

"Yea!" Luna ran off to change.

_**At the park…**_

Luna sat on swing, "Go higher, Usagi!" She said, looking back at the man.

"No way," he laughed, continuing to push the girl. She pouted, but suddenly, had a wonderful idea. She smirked, and looked back at Usagi. "What are you thinking, you little beast?" He asked, knowing she had a bad idea in mind.

"Oh nothing," she faked innocence, then, jumped off the swing.

"Luna!" Usagi and Misaki exclaimed. Luna landed on the soft sand, feet first. Both men let out a sigh of relief. "Luna, you little trouble maker!" Misaki yelled, going to her, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He yelled.

Luna simply giggled, and said, "That was fun! Let's do it again!" She cheered.

"No way," Usagi said, coming over, "You are too much trouble for your own good." He picked her up. "But, I will put you back on the swing," he told her.

"Yea!" She cheered. Misaki chuckled, and went back to the bench, going back to the last of his homework, he hadn't realized he had so much until he actually had to bring his backpack with him to the park. He was currently, trying (and failing) to do his English homework. He really hated English, how the entire American population spoke it, he'd never know.

"Luna! Not again!" Usagi's voice made him look up. Luna had jumped off, again, and this time, she over shot. Misaki's eyes widened as he realized she'd land wrong.

"Luna!" He cried.

The girl hit the ground, on her feet, but, then, fell forward, and hit the sand with her face. She looked up, and coughed the sand out of her mouth, while she shook her hair free of sand. "Ouch," she mumbled, sitting up. Usagi and Misaki ran to the little girl, and Misaki sighed in relief when he saw she wasn't hurt.

"Don't ever, ever, do that again," He said, glaring slightly.

"Sorry," she said, sheepishly, she stood, and flinched as she put weight on her left ankle. "Ow!" she said, looking down. She saw that it was red, "Ouch,"

Misaki sighed, and bent down to look at her ankle, "It doesn't look like anything's wrong, but, let's go get it cleaned up, just to be sure, alright?" he looked at Luna, she nodded and Misaki picked her up. "We'll be right back, Usagi-san," he told his lover, "Go and smoke, or something, we'll come back soon," Usagi nodded, and rushed off, happy he could finally smoke. Misaki rolled his emerald eyes, and carried Luna off to the drinking fountain*. He cleaned off her ankle, cleaning the sand from it and made sure it wasn't sprained or anything. "You look fine, Luna, you must've just landed on it wrong, you should be fine. Or, do you want to go see Nowaki?" He asked.

"Nah," she shook her head, "I think I'll be ok," he smiled, and nodded. He picked her up again, and they began walking back to Usagi. Luna saw an ice cream cart, she begged Misaki, until he caved, and bought them each a cone. She licked her chocolate ice cream happily, as Misaki bought himself a vanilla and Usagi a strawberry one. Luna tested her ankle, and figured she'd be fine with walking. She licked happily at the ice cream cone, while she and Misaki walked to back to the bench they left Usagi-san at.

"Misaki?" The student froze at the voice.

_Oh God, no, please, please, please no! _Misaki screamed in his thoughts as he turned.

"Such a coincidence," Usami-ani (?) said, his face as blank as ever.

"Uh, h-hey," Misaki said, smiling sheepishly. Luna looked between the two, with a confused look.

"Misaki, who's that?" She asked, looking at the man.

Haruhiko looked down at the little girl, with surprise, "I'm Haruhiko Usami," he told the girl, her eyes widened when she heard his last name.

"You're Usagi-san's brother!" She exclaimed.

"Y-yeah, he is," Misaki said, "Come on, Luna, we better get going, Usagi might start to get worried about us," he told the girl. She nodded, knowing better than to question Misaki when it came to that sort of thing. She and Misaki turned to leave, when Haruhiko asked:

"Did you and Usagi finally decide to adopt?"

Misaki froze up slightly. He honestly had no idea how to answer this question. He had mulled over the thought of talking to Usagi about adopting Luna, but, he honestly had no idea how to ask the man how. He knew Usagi cared for Luna, but, Misaki wasn't sure he was ready to adopt the child yet. Just taking her in was one thing, but, adopting her, and making her their own, was another matter entirely.

"Uh, w-well, y-ya see," Misaki said, trying to come up with a way to explain the situation.

"Misaki," Luna said, "Let go! My ankle hurts again!" She lied. She wasn't exactly found of fibbing , but, she could see that he was in a bit of trouble. "Let's go home!"

Misaki was relieved when she came up with a viable excuse. He looked to Usami-ani, and said, "Sorry, but, you heard the girl, gotta go!" he tried to walk away, but, the man grabbed him, and told Luna.

"Why don't you go find my brother, while Misaki and I talk?" Luna hesitated.

"But, I gotta stay with Misaki," she whined. "Plus, my ankle hurts!" She complained.

"Fine," Haruhiko looked Misaki in the eye, and whispered so he could hear, "I still haven't given up on you, Misaki," he said, "If you'd come with me, you wouldn't have to work, or, for that matter, watch that little brat."

Misaki's eyes grew sharp, "She is not a brat, now, if you'd be so kind as to butt the hell out of our business, we'll be leaving." He looked at Luna, and asked, "Think you can walk back to the bench?" She nodded, a little scared to say anything, she had never seen Misaki get mad like that. "Ok, let's go,"

They began to walk, when Misaki looked up, and saw Usagi staring at both of them in shock; he'd lavender eyes wide in surprise to Misaki's words. He'd never heard the kid stick up for anyone (himself excluded) and be that stern about it. Hell, even when he had stuck up for Usagi, he had asked for forgiveness, over and over again. Now, he wasn't even the least bit apologetic. Misaki ignored Usagi's stare, and handed him his ice cream, "We're going home," he told the man. Usagi smirked, and nodded. Misaki grabbed Luna's hand, they walked back home.

_**Later that night…**_

Misaki came down the stairs, with a thoughtful look on his face. Usagi noticed he was, once again, alone. "Don't tell me she has the chicken pox again," He groaned, placing Suzuki-san at the table.

"No," he shook his head, "I don't think that's it, she said she had a stomach ache, and, she was a bit warm," he explained, "I'm a little worried. She doesn't want to eat, and I'm considering calling Nowaki,"

"Well," Usagi thought about it, "She did play a lot today, she's just drained. But, if you really want to, I'll give him a call,"

Misaki thought it over, "Maybe you're right," He said, slowly.

"Look, let her sleep it off, if she feels any worse, we'll take her to the doctor, alright?" Misaki nodded, and they sat for dinner, when they finished eating, Misaki went to check on Luna, he saw she was already asleep. He smiled, and went to go do the dishes.

_**Midnight….**_

"Misaki," The teen groaned, and rolled on to his side, trying to get his horny lover to back off. "Misaki, I'm not trying to make a move, I promise," that caught him by surprise, and woke him up slightly, "Something's wrong with Luna," Misaki shot up.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at Usagi.

"She's running a high fever, and her stomach is killing her," He explained. Misaki was up and out of bed in a second. "She's in the living room," They went downstairs, and Misaki gasped slightly when he saw Luna lying on the couch. She was curled in a ball, shivering violently. Her cheeks were red, probably from the fever. She was clutching her favorite stuffed dog to her chest. She looked a pale as well, Usagi had wrapped her in a blanket, to try and keep her warm. Misaki rushed over to her, and placed his hand on her forehead. He immediately pulled his hand away, she was burning up. "We're going to the hospital," Usagi said, "Grab your jacket, we'll just take her in her pajamas, alright?" Misaki nodded, and did just that.

Usagi lifted the small girl, and she groaned, "U-Usagi," she groaned, "I-i-it hurts," she said.

"I know, Luna," he told her softly, "We're going to the hospital right now to get it fixed, alright?" She nodded, weakly.

Usagi handed her to Misaki as they made it to the garage, and drove like a mad man to the hospital. Luna whimpered at the pain in her stomach, and clutched Misaki's jacket tightly. It was killing both men to see their little girl in such a state. She normally could bounce back with no problem, much like earlier, but this, this was actually doing some really bad damage.

They made it to the hospital, and rushed to pediatrics. Nowaki noticed them as they walked in, "Oh, hey guys," he smiled kindly, "What's up?"

Luna suddenly coughed loudly, drawing all attention to her, she covered her mouth with a small hand, and continued to cough for about a minute before Misaki noticed the thick scarlet liquid running between her fingers. "LUNA!" He cried.

Nowaki noticed, and took the girl immediately, not caring that her blood was smearing his lab coat and scrubs. He looked to a nurse, "Get the a room in the ER this second!" He called to the nurse. She nodded, and rushed away.

Luna's red face was tight with pain, she wasn't exactly sure what was going on, only that someone took her from Misaki. And they started barking orders around. She was so confused, when all she really wanted to do was go to sleep. She thought back to the time when she was a bit younger, and her mother was still alive, and whenever she had a nightmare, her mother was hold her, and sing softly until she was able to sleep again.

She missed it.

A lot more than she'd ever let Usagi or Misaki know.

Suddenly, she felt herself being laid down. And she could tell she was moving. She heard a pair of doors swing open, and was blinded by the light.

**ME: *Water fountain- this is what I do when me or someone I know gets a cut at the park. The restrooms there are normally really nasty, so, my friend and I figure the water fountains are cleaner. **

**Misaki: You are so weird. And evil! How could you do that to our little Luna!**

**ME: You just said the reason yourself, I am evil. Must there be any other reason?**

**Luna: Meanie! *kick me in the shin***

**ME: OW! Hey, you little- *Lunges for Luna***

**Usagi: *Grabs me and throws me against the wall* You aren't going to lay a hand on her, get that through your thick skull now.**

**ME: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**Misaki: *Sigh* Great, the author's knocked out.**

**Usagi: *Ahem* I am an author.**

**Luna: *Rolls eyes* I'm bored again! *Usagi and Misaki face palm* So, to keep me from driving the guys crazy, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I'm bored.**

**Misaki: Oh no, you're doing it, Jasmine. And stop acting like Luna!**

**ME: What's the point? Everyone here knows it!**

**Misaki: Knows what? That you are an idiot? Or, that you act like a five year old?**

**Luna: Hey!**

**Usagi: Will you two calm down, Luna's in the hospital, and you two are here arguing!**

**Misaki : That's right, you evil little author!**

**Usagi/Me: You make me blush. **

**Luna: Can we see if I die or not yet?**

**ME: Ok, and, to get Misaki to shut up, I own nothing! But, first, reviews!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: More!**

**Francelover: **

**FallenBleedingAngel: I know, thank you! And here's the next chapter!**

**Rosi345:**

**Ok, story time!**

Misaki was knocked out on the waiting room seats, Usagi was watching him; he had refused to go to sleep since they had gotten to the hospital, not matter how much Usagi begged him to. He wanted to find out Luna's condition before anything, but, it didn't seem like that was happening any time soon. Eventually, he had just been so sleep deprived, Misaki passed out on the seat. Usagi yawned himself, but, was so used to going days without sleep from working, that this was nothing; it had only been one day.

Nowaki had Luna in the ICU, and was working so hard, he had no time to come and tell her guardians what was going on with her. He had several other patients in the ICU, and hated to leave the two in the dark, but, he needed to take care of the other patients.

Usagi yawned, and lend back against the wall, Misaki mumbled something in his sleep, and moved closer to the man. Usagi almost smiled, and wrapped his arms around the boy. Suddenly, the door slammed open, making Misaki jump in the man's arms.

"What happened?" Hiroki asked, looking at the couple.

Usagi sighed, "We don't know, we went to the park, and when we got home, she got sick,"

Misaki wanted to cry, Luna had been coughing up blood. BLOOD! All he really wanted to know was what happened to the little girl, he was worried out of his mind, and needed to know soon, or else, he'd go insane. He needed to know how his little girl was doing, and then, _maybe _he'd relax, but he highly doubted it. But, if her condition was at least stable, he'd calm down, right now though, he was a nervous wreck.

Suddenly, the doors opened again, and Nowaki came in, looking like he was about to pass out, Hiroki was worried for his lover, but, said nothing, knowing he was probably about to tell them about Luna's condition. "She's got typhoid fever." He announced to the group.

Usagi's brows furrowed, "I thought that all kids could get a vaccination against that,"

Nowaki nodded, "Actually, they need one to be able to get into school."

"Wait," Misaki said, "What's typhoid fever?"

"It's a type of salmonella, had we not caught it when we did, it's possible she could've died," everyone paled at the words. Nowaki said, "She must've gotten it at the park, did she drink any water, or eat anything?"

"Well, there was the ice cream, but, me and Usagi had some too," Misaki said. He thought hard about it, Luna wouldn't eat something a stranger gave to her, hell; she had never been out of his sight when they went to the park. Suddenly, he remembered when she had fallen face first in the sand, and groaned, "That must've been it," he said, face palming, "She must've swallowed some of the sand by accident,"

Nowaki nodded, "That could to it," he said. "She's going to be fine," everyone sighed in relief, "She'll have to stay in the hospital for a couple days, I want to keep her under observation, plus, we'll be giving her some antibiotics to heal her." Usagi and Misaki nodded. "She's sleeping right now, but, you can go see her if you'd like," they nodded, and left.

Hiro-san almost left as well, but, stopped when he saw the look on his lover's face, "What wrong?" He asked, walking to the man.

Nowaki sighed, "It's what happened to Luna," he said, sitting down, Hiroki sat beside him, "She should've gotten the shot by now that prevented typhoid fever, but, she didn't."

Hiroki nodded understanding, "You're worried about other things she should've gotten, but, didn't."

"Exactly, there are so many things she could avoid, but, because of her bastard of a father, or whatever the hell he was to her, she won't." Nowaki said, frustrated. "Most people come in here, and we can just pull up their records, with Luna, we can't."

"Why not?"

"We need her last name, we don't have that,"

Hiroki looked at his boyfriend like he was an idiot, "Seriously?" Nowaki looked up, confused. "You seriously have no idea how to get the kids last name?"

"No," Nowaki shook his head.

Hiroki face palmed, "How I ever fell in love with a brat like you, I'll never know," He sighed. Suddenly, he realized he had said that out loud, and looked around to make sure no one was looking. He sighed in relief when he saw no one was there. Nowaki smiled slightly at his lover's panic. He kissed his cheek, and Hiroki went red. "NOT HERE, YOU BRAT! WHAT IF SOMEONE SEES!" He yelled, pushing his boyfriend away.

"I'm sorry," the tall man laughed slightly, "But, seriously, what did you have in mind?"

Hiroki sighed, and said, "Really? Still haven't figured it out?" When he drew a blank, he sighed one again, "Just ask her!"

"Huh?"  
>Hiroki fought the urge to hit his seme upside the head, "Ask. The. Brat." He said, as if speaking to someone who didn't understand Japanese. It didn't seem to be working, "Nowaki! She's probably smarter than half my students!" He exclaimed. "She'll probably know her old last name!"<p>

"Oh,"

Hiro-san could fight the urge anymore, and slapped the younger man upside the head. "That's for being a thoughtless brat," he mumbled.

Suddenly, he found himself being tackled in a hug, "HEY!"

"Thank you, Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, kissing his uke on the mouth, despite his protests, "You are a genius!" He stopped as his pager beeped. He smiled, "Looks like Luna's awake," Hiroki smiled slightly.

Although he'd never admit it verbally, he actually liked the little girl he'd only known for a little over two months. He thought of her as the little sister he never had, or wanted for that matter, and hated to see her in pain. He could also see the little girl made his friend, and student for that matter, really happy. When he first heard that they were keeping her in the condo indefinitely, he was sure Akihiko was going to crack.

How wrong he had been.

If anything, that little girl had made Akihiko a better person, although, Hiroki was pretty sure Misaki had something to do with that as well. But, after taking in Luna, everyone had seen a totally different side of Akihiko, one that he'd never thought he'd see.

A loving, and caring side to the man.

Hell, he probably felt like a father to that little girl.

"Come on," Hiroki grabbed his lover's elbow, and dragged him out toward Luna's room, "Let's go see how she's doing,"

They made it to Luna's room, and found the girl in a pair of new, non-blood stained ones, they could tell she hated the color. Pink. She would've protested when the nurse dressed her, but, she had been asleep. They were the most girlish things Luna ever had the displeasure of wearing. They were bright pink, and had hearts all over the fabric, she looked really mad.

"I don't care!" She told Misaki, "They're ugly! Not cute, ugly!" She threw her arms up in the air.

"Looks like someone's feeling better," Hiroki commented.

Her face lit up as they came in, "Hi!"

Nowaki smiled kindly, "Hey, how you feeling?" He asked.

"Alright, I'm tired though," she admitted.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" Misaki asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I don't wanna got to sleep yet," she sat up, as if to prove her point. "But, these clothes are still ugly,"

Everyone chuckled slightly, "Well, you'll be changed when the nurses come to check your blood pressure and everything, I'll tell them not to put you in to anything to girly, alright?" Nowaki asked, she nodded happily, he remembered, "Luna, I need to ask you something,"

"Ok," she nodded for him to continue.

"Do you remember you old last name?" He asked, looking at her. She looked a little a hurt. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing," she chocked out. "I….i-it's nothing," she lied, looking down at her lap.

Everyone was confused by her reaction to such a simply question, Misaki thought of something, "Hey, Usagi-san," the man looked up, "Can you get me something to drink or something?" The man understood, and nodded.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go get some water or something," Hiroki said, "You coming Nowaki?" He asked.

"Yes, I will," the three men left, leaving Luna and Misaki alone.

"Luna," Misaki sat beside her, "What's wrong?"

"I-I s-said, it was nothing," she said, although, the lump her in her throat made it a bit hard. "I'm f-fine," She lied, but, Misaki saw the tears running down her cheeks, he sighed. Misaki stood, and sat on the bed so he was facing her; he picked her up, and had her sit on his lap. She buried her face into his chest, trying to hide her face.

"Luna, please, tell me the truth, I want to help you, but, you have to tell me," He said, softly.

"You guys don't want me anymore," she said. Misaki froze. "When Nowaki asked me for my last name, that's what the social worker asked before she took me back to that man." She sobbed. "Please don't make me leave!" she cried, clinging to Misaki's shirt, "I don't want to die because of him," she said, her voice sounding broken.

Misaki felt tears sting his own eyes, he knew Luna had been effected by the abuse, but, not to the point she actually feared death. He cursed the man to the deepest pits of hell. How could he do that to this little girl. He had to think of a way to tell her they weren't going to abandon her, that they loved her. He suddenly had the idea.

"Luna, we are not going to leave you, I promise," he said.

"How do I know we aren't lying?" She asked, her face was heart breaking. She looked lost, and hurt beyond repair.

He had expected that question and asked back, "What you think if I said Usagi-san and I were going to adopt you?" Her head shot up.

Suddenly, she smiled and said, "You normally can't answer a question with a question," He smiled, "But, I'll let you do it this time," Misaki smiled, and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, are you happy now?" He asked.

"Yea, but, did you actually talk to Usagi about it?"

"He doesn't have to," They jumped at Usagi's voice, "Because I was thinking the same thing," they turned and saw the silver haired man standing in the door way, smiling genuinely.

"So, I'm gonna be your daughter then?" She asked.

"Yes," Both men said. Luna smiled, and tackled Misaki in a hug.

"Thank you!" She cried, happily. Misaki felt tears in his eyes again, and let them spill over, and hugged her back.

After about an hour, Luna eventually fell back asleep, and Usagi looked at his uke, "You're sure about this?"

"Of course I am." He said, confidently. "I love her, Usagi, I know that its hard to believe I can say it so easily, but, I really do. I want to make sure she's happy, and safe, and we can do that for her," he said, looking down at the small girl.

Usagi smiled, and hugged the boy, and kissed the top of his head, "I'm glad, because I love her too," he suddenly realized something, "But, you do realize what this means, don't you?"

"What?" He asked.

"We have to tell you brother about us."

**ME: Yeah, another chapter done!**

**Luna: Yea! Misaki and Usagi are going to adopt me! Thank you!**

**Misaki: *whispering* Did you really have to get her hopes up?**

**ME: Hopes up about what? Aren't you guys going to adopt her?**

**Misaki: OF course we will! But, you are evil, and you'll do something evil again!**

**ME:….I guess you're right. **

**Usagi: I hope you know, when that does happen, I will kill you.**

**ME: Yeah yeah. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I want a cookie!**

**Misaki: Crap! She started bribing Luna to do it, that's just wonderful!**

**Luna: I want a cookie!**

**Usagi: *taking long drag from cigarette* No.**

**Luna: Why!**

**Usagi: Because I said so.**

**ME: Here Luna *Hands the kid a cookie***

**Luna: Yea! You're awesome, even though you don't own anything!**

**ME: Technically, I do own you.**

**Luna: Do not! **

**ME: whatever, I gotta start my replies. **

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Thank you for the review!**

**Rosi345: That's horrible! Why would they do that! Well, I'll pray for you (and if you find it kinda funny that I'm Christian, and write Yoai, you wouldn't be the first) I hope you're little brother's ok. And thanks for reviewing!**

**ME: Alright, time to get on with this story!**

"I thought you said that you'd talk to the nurse!" Luna complained, looking up at Nowaki.

The man looked at her, and smiled, "They tend to dress their patients in what they think will make them look cute." He shrugged, "It was out of my control, unless you really don't like it to the point it makes you uncomfortable, then, there's nothing I can do," he explained.

She grumbled, and crossed her arms over her thin chest. She really hated this. A lot. At the moment, she was wearing yet another (evil) pair of pink pajamas, that had the words _Princess _printed against it in purple. She really hated the name for more than just one reason. It was the name that man use to call her when he was trying to get her in a good mood. It was rare, but, it had happened. Like when the CPS workers came, he'd call Luna princess all day long, but, the words a warning to them; a warning only Luna could hear.

You speak, and you'll get it later.

She stayed quiet though about that, she didn't want Nowaki to feel guilty about something he knew nothing about. And she was hoping to keep it that way. She didn't want anyone to think she was being needy, or something. She knew they'd freak out, and try to 'help' her or something. She honestly felt better off on her own.

Luna tugged at the end of her chocolate brown hair, and asked, "When are Usagi and Misaki coming to pick me up?" She asked.

"We're here," Usagi said, walking into the room. Luna saw Misaki following with a slight limp; Nowaki gave them both a knowing look, before chuckling. He knew that limp anywhere, his uke had it every morning after Nowaki actually had the night off. He also noted the pleased look Akihiko had on his face.

"How do you feel Luna?" Misaki asked the girl, sitting down, and wincing slightly. The girl noticed, but, decided not to make comment. What they did in their personal time, was none of her business.

"I feel great!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air. "I don't have a fever anymore, and my stomach doesn't hurt!"

Misaki smiled, and said, "That's great!"

Suddenly, they all heard a low growl.

Nowaki smiled sheepishly, "Sorry," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "I kinda forgot to eat, my schedule's been pretty full lately since I've got out of my way to take care of Luna," he admitted.

"Well, you should come eat with us!" Luna said, thinking it was the best thing for the doctor. She knew how bad it could feel when you haven't eaten for a while.

"Thanks for offering, but, Hiro-san and I are going out to eat in about half an hour," he smiled, and ruffled her hair, "You look way better Luna, I'm happy you pulled through that one," he smiled. "But, I still need to know your old last name, I want to see what your medical records are,"

She sighed, and looked down, "Nowaki, please don't get mad when I say this, but," she took a deep breath, "I don't remember,"

Everyone was quiet.

After several moments of silence, Misaki had to ask, "Why don't you remember?"

"My mommy never told me her last name, so, that's one. The other reason was," she sighed, "The man never told me a lot," she answered, "He only told me things he thought I needed to know, and well, my last name wasn't one of them,"

"But I thought you said you told the social worker your last name?" Usagi asked.

"No," she shook her head, her curls bounding with her hair. "I told her, his last name, they tracked him down, and put me back in the home," she stated.

Usagi's eyes were sharp, "Will you tell me his last name?" He asked. He really wanted to make the bastard pay for what he did to Luna.

"NO!" She yelled, surprising everyone. "No, I won't!"

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Cause, you'll go after him!" She yelled, "I don't want Usagi getting hurt like I did!" she said, loudly. She looked up at him, "Please, don't," she begged.

Usagi sighed, and said, "Fine, you don't have to tell me, but," he held up one finger, "We do need to decide one thing,"

"Oh?" She and Misaki said.

"Yes," the man nodded, "Who's last name is she going to take?" He asked his lover. "I mean, I don't mind her taking either of our names, but, I wanted to know what you thought," He told Misaki.

The younger man thought about it, technically, it would seem a bit weird that he, a nineteen year old college student was taking in a five year old. Usagi on the other hand, could just say he was simply trying to help the world (even if it was with just one child. Celebrities did it all the time. Saying that, because they took in one child, they were changing the entire world, it gets pretty annoying, if you ask me). But, he could pass it off easier than Misaki could. Besides, he honestly wanted Luna to have Usagi-san's last name. It would make things easier for them all when she started school, and people were wondering why she was with said man.

"I think she should take yours," Misaki finally said. "It would just be a whole lot easier on all of us," he admitted.

Usagi nodded, "So, Luna Usami," he smirked, "Has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" He asked, making everyone chuckle.

"Alright, you can check Luna out at any time," Nowaki told her soon to be new guardians. "But, I do want her to come back in a couple weeks for a check-up, and a couple shots," he told them.

"SHOTS!" Luna cried, "No! They hurt!" She said, crossing her arms again.

"Stop acting like a child, Luna," Usagi said, rolling his eyes.

Luna turned her glare on to him, "I am a child, Usagi-san!" She said, the 'duh' part of the sentence clear.

_**At the condo…**_

Usagi saw Luna passed out on the couch cuddled up to a sleeping Misaki. He smiled, the two had been playing around all day since Luna had been discharged. He was happy to see his lover so happy himself. Luna somehow got Misaki to get out of his shell. Something Usagi could barely even do himself.

And they had been together for over a year now! They'd only know Luna a little under four months!

At one point, Akihiko wasn't really sure when, he had decided this girl was a miracle worker.

And a damned good one at that.

He sighed, not really wanting to wake his peaceful lover, but, knowing he needed to. He decided to do it the best way possible. He smiled softly, and lend down, he pressed his lips gently against Misaki's, knowing this would slowly wake the boy up.

Suddenly, the front door opened, "Usami-san! You lazy bastard!" Akiwaw screeched, running into the room. Usagi simply ignored the woman, and continued to kiss his lover. That was, until he heard-

"Usagi! Misaki! Guess who's come to vis-"

Usagi pulled away immediately, hearing Takahiro's voice. But, it was too late. He had seen them. He had seen everything.

And Misaki wasn't even awake.

What a pity.

"W-w-wha?" was the only thing coming out of Takahiro's mouth, he stared at Usagi, then, his sleeping brother, then, back to Usagi. He instantly got the wrong idea. "Akihiko! You bastard! Get away from my brother!" He yelled.

Misaki and Luna jumped awake, hearing the man's words. Misaki saw Takahiro slam Usagi-san on to the ground; the author could've stopped the attack had he really wanted to. But, he honestly wasn't sure how to react. He didn't know if he should, or shouldn't, hit Takahiro back, seeing as how this was his best friend, and his lovers older brother. And, looking at it from his point of view, Akihiko could understand where he was coming from. He could understand how he had taken it the wrong way. I mean, Misaki was sleeping when he kissed him, adding to the fact they were both guys.

Two and two make four.

Although, both numbers were off in this case (1).

"Hey!" Luna yelled, "Don't hurt Usagi!" She cried, trying to jump out of Misaki's arms. "He didn't do anything!" She didn't like seeing her new father figure getting beat up, and not throwing any punches back. She knew there was something going on here, but, since she didn't know all the facts, she couldn't exactly be sure as to what was going on. "Don't hurt him!" She cried.

"Takahiro!" Misaki snapped out of his shock, and pushed Luna into Akiawa's arms, "Get off! There's no reason to hurt anyone!" He grabbed his older brother's shoulder, and tried to pry him off his lover, but, he was pretty strong. "I said, let go!" He yelled, "Usagi, what happened?" he asked, confused as hell over what was going on.

"What happened!" Takahiro suddenly yelled, pulling off the man, and standing straight, "he was trying to deflower my little brother! That's what happened!"

_Tired?_ Misaki thought, _Nii-chan, he's never tried to deflower me….tried implies that he actually might have failed. _He didn't voice his thoughts though, fearing what would happen if he did. So, instead he took a deep breath, and said, "There's nothing to worry about Nii-chan!"

"Nothing to worry about!" The elder yelled, "He was kissing you, Misaki! _Kissing_ you!" Takahiro threw his hands into the air, "If that's nothing to worry about, than, I don't know what is!"

Usagi finally got himself straightened up, and stood, "I guess we should tell him now, shouldn't we, Misaki?" He looked to his lover, who nodded, sighing in defeat. Usagi looked back to the two girls in the room, "Akiawa, would you mind taking Luna upstairs, and putting her in bed?"

"No problem," the woman said, knowing things were going to get ugly fast. She all but ran up the stairs, and into Luna's room.

"Who's the little girl?" Takahiro suddenly realized she had been there the entire time. Actually, she had been in Misaki's lap when Usagi had kissed him.

"I'll explain later," Misaki sighed, sitting down, "First, we kinda need to tell you some important things, Nii-chan."

Takahiro sat, and learned the most shocking piece of information of his life.

**ME: (1): It's something my nana use to say, I have no idea where she got it from, but, I think it might be a Spanish saying; I doubt it thought, seeing as how she was the only one whoever said it.**

**Luna: *munching away at cookie* Pwease revuw!**

**Misaki: Luna, swallow, then speak.**

**Usagi: *chuckles* sounds like what you told me the other night. *ducks book flying at head***

**Hiroki: Don't talk that way in front of the little girl! And why is this my first line in this chapter!**

**ME: I didn't feel the need to add you in.**

**Hiroki: *mumbles***

**Luna: *swallows* Please review! And maybe Jasmine will get the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**ME: The girl speaks sense, well, thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to do this?**

**Misaki: Cause it's your job, Jasmine!**

**ME: I never signed up for this part. I only wanted to write stories, that's all, gringo .**

**Misaki: I am Japanese! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR WEIRD SPANISH LANGUAGE!**

**ME: Google it. But, then again, you aren't white, so, the name doesn't fit. Hmmmmm, ah ha! I got it, tonto! **

**Misaki: What are you saying!**

**ME: Like I said, Google it. Either way, I'll do this, probably cus, I don't need to add more stress to my life at the moment, I OWN NOTHING! Ok, that's done, let's get started! (Reviews are at bottom today).**

Takahiro almost passed out as Misaki and Usagi told him about their relationship. They told him when it started, and what had been happening since then. Even the part about Usagi-san's brother, although, they didn't go into detail about that entire affair, not wanting to actually see the man's reaction to finding out more than one _male_ loved his baby brother. After about an hour, they had finished, and the three were sitting in silence.

Misaki was freaking out; Usagi could see it in his lovers emerald eyes. He knew what was going through the young man's head. What if he refuses to let me stay? What if he doesn't accept us, and forces me to move out? And, most importantly, what if he says he hates us?

Misaki knew all the trouble his brother put into raising him from the time he was eight, he knew all the things he had to give up when he had made that decision, and how much he hadn't wanted to. But, he always put his baby brother first. Always. Now, here said baby brother was, living with his lover, who just so happened to be another man. And said man, happened to be his (possibly former) closest friend.

Why was the world so screwed up?

"Misaki!" They all looked up as they heard Luna's cry. Misaki smiled, and knew what it meant. The child couldn't sleep. Again. It was normally like this, when Luna couldn't sleep, she'd call Misaki or Usagi to come and talk to her until she, basically, just passed out. She liked having them around when she about to go to sleep, she wasn't really sure why, but, it helped her, made her feel safe, and loved. And she knew they didn't mind, hell, they were the ones who actually suggested they stated doing this!

Misaki looked at his brother, "Sorry," he mumbled, as he rushed upstairs.

Usagi sighed, and pulled out a cigarette, he lit it up, and knew the next question was coming, "Who's that little girl?"

The author's lavender eyes found his best friend's, "That's Luna," he explained. "She's a child that Misaki found sleeping on the street." He ignored Takahiro's horrified gasp, and continued, "She was freezing, starved, and possibly about to die." He had to repress a shudder as the images from the first night he saw the girl reappeared in his mind. "Misaki was lucky to find her when she did, a friend of ours, a child's doctor, said she could've died from her fever had he not. We kept her here, and nursed her back to health, she had obviously been abused with her past guardian, although, I don't think it was her father," he admitted, he knew he should talk to Misaki about this, but, kept putting it off, subconsciously, he knew the boy would try to question Luna about it if he did. "I think he may have been someone who just happened to find her by chance when her mother died. He took her, and beat her senseless, starved her, and treated her like an animal."

"Why?" Takahiro couldn't help but ask, "She didn't seem like she was trouble maker when I saw her, granted, it was only for a couple seconds, but, still."

"She isn't, if anything, she's a miracle," Usagi said, after a long drag from his smoke, "She's the smartest, sweetest, nicest little girl I've ever met. She's extremely mature for her age, and I think that has to do with the abuse she's suffered, but, she's a very nice kid. She never asks for anything she doesn't need, and when I give her things I think she'd like, she just says thanks, and lets it go, unlike your brother, who throws a big fuss over it." He chuckled as he thought of his lover. "But, you're right, she's never done anything wrong, well, other than annoy me to the brink of insanity. But, until recently, everything was going smoothly."

"What happened recently?"

"She got extremely sick, because her past guardian, for whatever reason, with held her from getting her required shots. She got sick, and when we tried to figure out her last name, she thought it meant we were sending her back to her guardian, and she was terrified. We calmed her down, and we decided to adopt her,"

Takahiro's jaw dropped. "A-a-adopt?" He stuttered. Akihiko nodded, smiling sheepishly, something that wasn't really normal. Misaki came downstairs, and saw his brother's shocked face, and groaned.

"You told him didn't you?" He asked his lover.

"He had every right to know about what's going on with his little brother," Usagi said, shrugging.

"But you could've waited until I was here!" Misaki yelled, "I want at least be there when he finds out! I mean, come up! I deserve at least that much, right?"

"Calm down," Usagi chuckled, "You'll wake Luna; you do remember she's just upstairs, don't you?" Misaki grumbled, but took a seat next to his seme.

Takahiro suddenly became serious, "Ok, before I make any comment on your relationship, I need to know a few things, and I swear, I will know if either of you are lying, so, be honest," he growled. Both knew Takahiro well enough to know that he would actually be able to tell if they were lying. They gulped, and Usagi hoped he'd be able to keep some of the more private parts of their relationship quiet.

The universe hated him.

"Do you use protection?"

Misaki was scarlet at the question, "U-uh," he stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Takahiro raised a brow, "Well?"

Usagi didn't want to say anything, he knew he'd get death glares from both brother's if he did, so he let Misaki deal with the question. He would've smirked, but, decided not to, afraid of the consequences. "W-well, a-at first," Misaki answered truthfully.

"What do you mean, at first?"

"F-f-for a-about the first y-year, we used c-c-condoms," he said, "B-b-but, e-eventually, we stopped, kn-knowing w-we were both c-clean," he was dark red, he knew his face was burning, but, said nothing of it. He was too embarrassed. Who wouldn't be! Weather you use protection or not is the last thing you wanted to talk about to your big brother.

"Did he force you to stop?" Takahiro growled, looking at said _him._ The author would've shrunk back into his seat if he could.

Oh god! He was hoping he wouldn't ask that question! He knew what would happen, but, he swallowed the lump in his throat, "N-no," he shook his head, looking down. God, this was embarrassing! "I-i-it was m-my idea," he said, softly.

Usagi almost burst out laughing at Takahiro's face. Almost. But, stopped himself, he knew he'd get his skull bashed in if her laughed.

"What!" He suddenly yelled, "Akihiko! You turned my brother into a sick perverted homo!"

Misaki and Usagi sighed, and let him rant; they knew he'd do this. He always does when something upsets him; which was rare. He was so air headed; he never really let things get to him. But, he continued to yell, until they heard, "Stop!" They all looked up, and saw Luna standing at the top of the stairs, holding her stuffed dog by its paw, rubbing one of her large lavender eyes, the other only half open, and droopy. She yawned, and drug the stuffed pet behind her as she walked down the stairs. Misaki chuckled, and got up.

"You guys are really loud," she mumbled, trying to push her chocolate hair out of her tired face. She was wearing a pair of light blue pajamas that were wrinkled from her sleep. She looked like the cutest child in the world! Misaki smiled down at her, and lifted her up, and she shook her head.

"Usagi-san!" she said, tiredly, reaching her arms out to the man. He chuckled, and took her out of his lover's arms. She placed her head on his shoulder, and looked tiredly at Takahiro, "You yell too much," she mumbled, closing her eyes, and falling asleep in Usagi's arms. The man chuckled.

"Look, as much as I was enjoying this conversation," he told Takahiro, "Do you think it could wait for another time?" He asked, "Luna's dead tired, and I think she should get some sleep, Akiawa, my editor you came up with, wants to take her shopping tomorrow, for God knows what, and she's gonna need all her energy." He smiled kindly, "You can come over then, and yell about it tomorrow."

Takahiro sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, "In all honesty, I won't. I can obviously see you care about my baby brother, seeing as how you can Misaki decided to adopt Luna," he smiled softly as he saw the small girl, "So, I'll try to get over the shock, but," he turned serious, looking his friend in the eye, "If you ever, ever, ever do anything to hurt Misaki, or Luna," he oddly felt protective of the girl, even though, he'd only known her for a couple hours. "I will sin you alive, and feed you to some stray dogs, understand?" He asked.

"You have no reason to worry," Usagi said, seriously, "These two are the most important people in my life, and I'd never hurt them, ever. But, yes, I do understand," he nodded.

Takahiro nodded, and said, "Well, it's late, and my old lady will probably be worried by now," he said, sighing, "I'll see ya guys later," he said, and headed out.

Luna stirred, but stayed asleep, Usagi smiled and said, "Too bad she can't stay this quiet all the time," he mumbled.

"Me too," Misaki sighed, "I feel bad for her, she has to deal with your crazy editor all day."

Usagi chuckled, "You act as if you won't have to as well,"

Misaki's jaw dropped, "No way! Na ah!" He waved his arms wildly.

"SHHHH!" Usagi said, jerking his chin down at Luna, "You'll wake her." he whispered.

Misaki growled lowly, and rolled his emerald eyes, but, stayed quiet. "But why do I have to go!" He whispered loudly.

"Because, I don't trust that woman with Luna yet, so, you have to watch her, if I try to go, she'll skin me." He explained, carrying the small girl up the stairs, and lying her into her bed. "She'll probably end up killing me either way since my manuscript is already a couple weeks over due."

Misaki was about to explode, but, stopped when Luna mumbled in her sleep, "Don't go, papa," she said, still asleep.

Both Misaki and Usagi froze. Did she just say what they thought they heard? _Papa? _Wow, that was a new one. "I'm pretty sure she was talking to you, Misaki," Usagi said, "Cause, if she starts calling us that, I'm gonna be daddy," he chuckled as Misaki glared at him.

Misaki sighed, and said, "Come on, she'd just talking in her sleep again, let's go to bed," he said, turning to go to their room, "It's been a long day."

**ME: Yea! Chapter done!**

**Misaki: Aren't your forgetting something?**

**ME: Oh yeah! Replies!**

**Rosi345: Yea, I know. I'm not a pushy Christian, I do believe in God and Jesus, but, I also believe a person can live their life as freely as they wish. If they want to be gay, let them be gay! I don't care! Its not effecting me! Now, do I agree with it, not particularly but, it's your life, not mine. Which is why people are shocked to find out I am Christian. Either way, I hope those jerks leave your brother alone! That's not nice!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It took some time for me to write. Sorry!**

**Annalisse Rubisher: Yes, I hate cliff hangers as well, but, it was the only thing I could think of at the time. And thanks for telling me, I've been trying to find some new sights, but, couldn't. Which one has more books? If you can remember.**

**Changsquawkzhang: Thank you for reviewing, and it's fine, I do the same thing, heh. As for what you said near the end, yes, with Luna there are certain things she does that will be revealed later, but, as for the other characters, I never meant to do that, could you give me an example, and I'll see if I can clear it up. I don't like having mistakes like that in my stories, when I see it in others, it irritates me to no end, so, I'd like to see if I can fix it here, please tell me if you can remember any of them. Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I want to write, but, I have a bit of a head ace.**

**Usagi: *lights up a cigarette* Then don't write.**

**Me: I have an obligation to fulfill to my wonderful readers here, I will write through the pain. Where's Misaki?**

**Usagi: He and Luna went out to the store.**

**ME: And you don't care if I do the disclaimer or not?  
>Usagi: I am simply a character, who you don't happen to own, along with the rest of Junjo, who you are simply manipulating. You control what I say here, not me.<strong>

**ME:…..Touché. Let's do reviews!**

**Damons-hot-as-yell: Thanks, I'm pretty sure everyone here like them. **

**FallenBleedingAngel: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Everlasting Snow Princess: Thanks for reading! I'm really happy I'm getting new readers, thanks for reviewing!**

**Annalisse Rubisher: I know, there aren't many from what I've seen. And thanks, I'll look those websites up! Thanks for reviewing!**

**ME: Ok, story time! **

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"YESSSSS!"

"You're evil!"

"And you're irritating! There, we're being honest with each other, now, put it on!"

"You're old _and_ evil!"

"Look you little monster!"

"Usagi!"

Akihiko was beside Luna in a second, "Akiawa, I told you, we'd let you take her shopping if you weren't going to be overbearing! Leave Luna alone!" He said, picking her up.

"NOOOO!" Luna said, pushing against her guardian, "I just didn't want that one!" She was referring to the dress Akiawa had in her hands.

"I thought you hated dresses," Misaki commented, "You always refuse to even touch them, and all of a sudden, you're arguing over what kind of dress to wear?"

Usagi pulled the girl away so she was arm length, "Who are you, and what have you done with our Luna?" He asked, seriously.

Luna and Misaki giggled, and Luna said, "It's me, Usagi-san! And Isaka said I had to get a dress for some fancy dinner party." She said, innoncently.

Everyone shivered as Usagi's face darkened immediately, "I'll just take Luna," Misaki said, picking up his new daughter. Although the papers clearly stated that Akihiko was Luna's parent, Misaki was just as much as her father was he was. But, since he was still in school, Luna was mostly spent her time with Usagi. Not that she minded, she actually loved to torture the poor author.

Akihiko glared at Akiawa and she laughed nervously, "Yes, well, that new book that just came out, well, it kinda won yet another award." She said, looking at the ground. She wasn't used to having Usagi glared directly at her like this, "And, well, the people who gave it the award wanted to have a private dinner between you, them, and your inspiration," she waved a hand at Misaki and Luna, they both cocked their heads to the side, confused over what the woman meant. "And, if you want to keep the award, they demanded you go,"

Usagi turned, picking up the bags of stuff they had bought Luna, and called over his shoulder, "I don't want their stupid award, tell them to shove it up their-"

"Usagi!" Misaki yelled, covering Luna's ears. "Don't you dare finish that sentence," he growled. Usagi smiled sheepishly, and Luna giggled, she pushed Misaki off, and went to her father.

"S'okay, Daddy," she said, grabbed his hand; he smiled, and picked her up.

"Come on, Misaki," he called to his lover, "We should get home, it's getting late,"

_**Later…**_

Luna picked at her food, her head in her hands; Misaki noticed her strange behavior, but, said nothing of it. At first anyway. He watched the girl out of the corner of his eye, making sure she didn't absent mindedly eat her napkin (it had happened before). She seemed to have her thoughts focused on something totally different.

Misaki lifted his food to his mouth, and shot a look to Usagi, the man had noticed it too, and was beginning to get worried. Luna picked up her sushi with the chopsticks, and asked, "Can I start school?"

Silence.

"Why?"

"Cause," she said, slowly, "I've never really been to school before, and, well, I honestly wanted to start making friends," she answered. "I mean, I do love hanging out with Usagi-san all day, and I know he acts like a five year old sometimes," Misaki chuckled, "but, it gets a little boring,"

Misaki looked to his lover, "What do you think?" He asked.

Usagi thought about it. He honestly did want Luna to get a good education. She would need it later on in life, even if she was a genius now, eventually, she'd have to learn more. And what better time than the present? But, he also didn't want to risk her getting sick again, like last time. They still had no idea whether or not she had all the required shots, but, after what Nowaki had told them, she only needed two to be allowed into school. One the typhoid fever and another for the chicken pox; which she had already gotten. But, Nowaki could easily give her the shots in under two seconds. Actually, she only needed one now, she already got the typhoid fever shot when she was still in the hospital.

He looked at Luna, and noticed her pleading eyes, he sighed. How could he ever deny his new daughter that? "Fine, you'll start school as soon as I can find one."

"YEA!" She cheered.

"Usagi," Misaki said, looking at his seme, "No private schools," He said.

"What? Why not?" Usagi asked.

"I want her to get to know people, no matter how much money they have; I think it's honestly better for her. She needs to get to know people for themselves, and not for their money," he explained, still eating.

"But-"

"No buts," Misaki said, firmly. "She's going to a regular school, that's final," The finality of his voice made Usagi a bit surprised. "Now, can we finish eating? Luna and I spent a lot of time to make this," he waved his hand at the table.

Akihiko smiled, and sad, "Of course."

**ME: Short chapter, I know. Forgive me all! But, I didn't have much planned for this one from the start, so, yeah. **

**Usagi: You done yet, your dad keeps yelling something about Netflix and the laptop.**

**ME: Oh yeah, well, I'll see you all next time! Please, REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I'm scared!  
>Misaki: I told you not to watch the Woman in Black! You know how you are when it comes to horror movies!<strong>

**Me: I was with Des and Zoey! What the hell did you expect!**

**Misaki: You have enough common sense to not eat the peanuts Lexi gave you (they were covered in chili powder, which was super hot) yet, you can't stand peer pressure!**

**Me: You're talking to the girl who skate boarded off the roof for fifty bucks. Into a pool, that had no water.**

**Misaki:….just shut up and do the disclaimer.**

**ME: I'm to tired to argue. I own nothing! Review time!**

**Damons-hot-as-yell: Glad you like it!**

**Darkhuntressxi: You're welcome! I'm glad you like it!**

**Kiranoto-Issh0-ni-183: First, that's one hell of a penname! And, thanks so much! And you'll find out more about her old guardian as time goes on, but, as for when exactly, I can't be sure. Ideas come to me just as I write this story! Thanks for much for reading!**

**StrawBerry234: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

**ME: Hope you all enjoy!**

"Luna! Get down here! You're gonna be late!" Misaki called up the stairs, there was a muffle. 'OK!' and then a loud thump.

"OW!" Akihiko and Misaki both sighed. "Papa!" Luna called, Misaki wasn't sure he'd ever get used to being called such a name. "I think I'm stuck!"

Misaki sighed, and went up the stairs. He chuckled when he saw Luna on the ground, her laces tangled with each other. He walked over to her, and kneeled down, and began the tedious task of untangling them. "How do you feel?" He asked her.

"I'm nervous," she admitted. "I don't know what to expect,"

Misaki smiled, and ruffled her chocolate brown hair, making her giggle, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, just be yourself, and everything will work out, I promise,"

"Ok, Papa," She giggled. "Will Daddy come with us to the school?"

Misaki smiled, "'Course he will! Now, come on," he finished tying her shoes, and helped her stand. "You still have to eat breakfast." She nodded, and they headed downstairs.

Usagi smiled as Luna came racing down the stairs, "Morning, little beast," he chuckled.

"I'm not a beast!" She whined.

"No, you're not just a beast," he picked her up, and placed her on the counter top, "you're our beast*." She giggled. "Now, are you happy you're finally going to school?"

"YES!" She cheered, throwing her arms into the air, making her parents laugh, "Thank you, Daddy!" She threw her arms around him, and he smiled gently.

Luna had grown a lot since they first found her. She had opened up a lot more, and would share whatever happened to cross her broad mind. She was still as mature as ever, but, she was beginning to enjoy her young age. She was beginning to act like a real five year old. Although, the men were both sure that she'd never be a normal child, not with her past, and, with the way fact she was going to be raised in a totally different way than any other child in her new class.

"Alright, it's time to eat," Misaki took the girl off of her dad, and placed her at the table, across from Suzuki-san. She smiled, and they began eating. "What time does Luna's school end?" Misaki asked Usagi.

"Around noon, is that ok?"

"That's perfect, my last class is over at eleven, her school is on my way home, I'll just pick her up," Misaki stated, picking up an egg with his chop sticks.

"Are you sure?" Akihiko asked, "I could just as easily drive to pick you guys up,"

"No, it's fine, Daddy," Luna said, smiling, "Akiawa will kill you if you miss you deadline….Again." Everyone chuckled. "We'll live," she stated, and dove back into her food.

_**Later at the school…..**_

Luna hid behind Usagi's leg, scared of the teacher who had tried to greet her. Misaki could understand why. The woman reminded him of one of those Pugs with the droopy face. She was an older woman, probably in her sixties, and was wrinkled beyond belief. She looked a little scary to be honest.

"Don't be scared, Luna," the woman smiled, "You'll be fine with the other students,"

_They're not the ones I'm afraid of,_ Luna thought, trying not to roll her eyes. "uh hu," she looked to her Daddy. "Can I go?"

He smiled, "Of course," she ran off toward the other children. Misaki smiled, she'd do fine.

"Are you her brother?" He looked up, and saw the woman staring at him.

"Oh, u-uh, no." He answered, nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm her guardian."

"And who would this be then?" The woman glanced at Usagi.

"I'm Akihiko Usami," he said.

"Oh my goodness, the talented author?" She asked, waving a hand in her face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've read almost all of your books, including your most recent one. That poor girl was just so loveable, and likeable, I felt horrible for her!"

Akihiko forced a fake smile, and glanced at Misaki. Crap. He'd found out. "You flatter me, thank you," he said, "Anyway, I am Luna's other guardian."

"You mean, yo-"

"No, no," Misaki said, waving his arms wildly. "I am just a tenant! We agreed to take care of Luna, that's all!" He laughed nervously again.

"Oh, very good!" The teacher said, "Well, I can assure you that Luna will be perfectly fine here. She'll love the class after one day,"

"I'm glad to hear it," Usagi smiled, "Thank you very much,"

The two left, and Luna didn't even mind, she was currently playing with three other girls. They kept trying to get her to play with dolls, but, she wanted to play with the Legos. "Why don't I make the house, and you guys can use it for the dolls?" She asked.

The girl's faces broke into larges grins, and said, "YEA!"

After about half an hour, Luna had a perfect house (mind you, this is a five year olds perfect), and smiled proudly. The other two girls wanted to congratulate her, but, the teacher suddenly called to the class, "Everyone, let's go outside!"

"YEAAA!" They all cheered.

All the students ran outside into the playground. Luna and the two other girls went to the sand, and the first girl, Nina asked, "Why don't you help us make a castle Luna?"

Her twin, Mina, nodded, happily, "Yea! We'll have a lot of fun!"

Luna smiled, and nodded vigorously. She never really had a lot of friends, her past guardian banned it, but, now that she had some, she really liked it. The three girls began building up the sand, until it was about half their height, and added several decorations, such as pieces of grass, little shiny rocks among other things.

Luna smiled proudly at their work, and turned to the other girls, they all laughed, until Luna felt something push her forward. She landed face first into the dirt, and let out a small cry. A boy looked up at the cry, and saw the school bully, Shawn had pushed the new girl down.

Luna sat up, and looked at the boy, half afraid, half angry, "What was that for!" She yelled. She noticed the other two girls had ran off, hopefully to find a teacher.

"You're a freak," he chuckled, "I saw you, and your dad_s_." He added the 's' to it as if the word was poison. "That's gross." He pushed her back down, and Luna landed on the dirt again, she covered her head, subconsciously. It was a natural reaction at this point.

Kasai watched this in anger, and ran to the girl, he stood in front of her, with his arms wide, "Leave her alone, Shawn!" He yelled. Luna looked up, and saw that a boy with ink black hair, and deep blue eyes standing above her. She was shocked, hardly anyone ever stood up for her. "She didn't do anything!"

"Keep out of this, little homeless boy," Shawn pushed him to the ground, and went to Luna again. He grabbed a fistful of her chocolate ringlets. "She's the freak for now," Kasai growled, and punched the bigger boy in the face, causing him to drop Luna. She landed on her knees, and hissed in pain.

Kasai looked up in time, to dodge the fist flying at his face, but, didn't dodge the kick. "Why don't you go back to your cardboard box?" Shawn growled. Kasai tried to keep from yelping as the taller boys foot connected to his ribs again.

"Leave him alone!" Luna yelled. When Shawn was distracted, Kasai jumped on to his back, and dragged the boy down.

"Leave us alone." He growled, Shawn was surprised to receive a sharp kick to his side, and saw it was Luna.

"OK! OK! Just let me go!"

Kasai released the boy, and allowed him to run off. He looked to Luna, and saw her rubbing her head, he walked to her, and smiled, "I'm Kasai Goren," he said. She blushed, and looked away, his smiled disappeared, "What's wrong?"

"Why did you help me?" She asked, looking at him.

"Shawn's a big jerk," the boy answered, sitting on the sand, "He tries to bully everyone, any time he wants attention, he'll act like he got hurt, and gets someone in trouble."

"Jerk," Luna mumbled.

Kasai smiled, and said, "So, what's your name?"

"Luna Usami." She smiled, then, asked, "Why did he call you homeless?"

Before the boy could answer, Misaki came running into the playground, along with the teacher. "Luna!" He cried, and rushed to her, "I saw what happened, are you alright?" He asked, panting. He saw that she had a couple scraps, but, nothing serious, Kasai on the other hand, had a large forming bruise on his forehead. "Thank you," Misaki smiled to the boy, "Thank you for helping Luna,"

Kasai smiled, but said nothing. Misaki looked at the bruise on his forehead, and looked to the teacher, "Aren't you going to call his parents and tell them about his head?"

"I wish I could," The teacher sighed, "Kasai lives in a group home," the boy looked away, "If I call, he'll probably never get the proper treatment,"

Misaki looked the boy over, and asked, "Could I take him? A friend of mine is a pediatrician, he could look him over."

The teacher smiled, and nodded, "Please do, I'd rather he gets looked at soon."

Misaki nodded, and told the boy, "Come with me,"

**ME: The whole beast thing is something my tia calls me, my bro, and my cousins, it's like her way of showing us love with a nickname. I understand why she calls us beasts though, we all argue all the time, and when I was living with them, we use to cause trouble, and piss off everyone. **

**Misaki: Kasai will be having a big part in the story!**

**ME: Yep! So, as always, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: What's the difference between a ghost and a spirit?**

**Hiroki: One, what the hell kind of question is that? And two, what is the difference?**

**ME: I don't know.**

**Hiroki: Then why are you asking!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Don't people generally ask questions when they don't know something? Speaking of questions! I was just wondering: does anyone even read these? I was just thinking about it in the middle of church (It wasn't when the pastor was talking, so, don't freak out, it was when the people were taking tithes) and I suddenly thought, 'Does anyone even read this part of my stories? Cause, I try to make them even mildly entertaining.' So, if you do read this, you all receive a cupcake!**

**Hiroki: Bribery isn't your thing, Jasmine.**

**Nowaki: Hiro-san, be nice, just causes she's not good at one thing, doesn't mean she can't make you do something embarrassing. **

**ME: I'd listen to the super tall dude, now, I own nothing, to the reviews!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Thanks! I'm glad you like Kasai!**

**Darkhuntressxir: I'm glad. **

**KiranotoIssh0-ni-183: I'm glad that you thought so, and I was hoping someone would see that little couple too!**

**Pwenie: You read my mind, thanks for reviewing!**

**Annalisse Rubisher: I know, right? My family is crazy. I had to add that Luna was going to school eventually, but, I wasn't really sure how to do it. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Yonibonni: You may be surprised as to who his parents will be.**

**StawBerry234: I'm happy it came out nicely, I was a but unsure if the school scene would work. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Me: that's it for now, please read!**

"OW!"

"Please stay still, or it'll hurt more."

"It already hurts! Stop touching it!"

"Kasai,"

Misaki and Usagi looked at the boy, somewhat annoyed. While they were grateful that he had saved Luna, they really hated his loud and aggressive attitude. In all honesty, he reminded Usagi-san of a young Hiroki. They were pretty much the same. They both were extremely stubborn, although, as for the pride thing, Usagi was sure Kasai wasn't nearly as bad.

Down the hall, Nowaki was trying to get to his next, and last, patient of the day. He recognized the name, but, thought it had to be some sort of mistake, no way he actually knew this child. He came into the room, and saw Luna sitting on Misaki's lap, with Akihiko standing next to them, "What happened this time?" He sighed.

"Nowaki-sensei?" He looked up at the familiar voice, and a smiled found its way on to his face. Kasai smiled, and jumped down from the bed, and hugged the huge man's legs, his head only reaching to Nowaki's knees. "You never told us you worked here!"

Nowaki smiled, and picked the boy up, "You know each other?" Misaki asked.

"Yes," Nowaki nodded, "The orphanage that I grew up in, well, I work there from time to time. Kasai happens to be there, he's one of the very few who actually try to help me out during my work."

"Nowaki-sensei is really nice; he comes and fixes stuff up at the home!" Kasai said, hugging the man around his neck.

"While I am glad to see you," Nowaki looked at the boy, "Why are you here?"

"Kasai saved me from some bully at school," Luna said, tiredly, "He got a little beat up,"

Kasai smiled sheepishly at the man, as he sighed. Nowaki pinched the bridge of his nose; Kasai was always a big protector of the other kids. He understood why too, Kasai use to have a little sister who had died by their father, he felt obligated to protect the other kids when they couldn't do it themselves. "Kasai," he sighed.

"Nowaki!" Everyone looked up as Hiroki stormed into the room, soaked. "That stupid senpai of yours 'accidently' dumped water all over me!" The man yelled, his face red in ager. He saw the child Nowaki was holding, and said, "HEY! I know you!"

Kasai giggled, and nodded, "I know you too,"

"You're the brat who stole my book bag at the park!"

Kasai smiled, and said, "You threw an apple at me, it was only fair!"

"Hold on," Nowaki said, "You threw an apple at a five year old?"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki said, as if complaining, "Why?"

"Kasai!" They all turned, and saw an angry woman, Kasai sighed, and she continued, "You got into a fight! Do you have any idea how angry I am right now! You're so in trouble when we get back to the home!" She grabbed his small wrist, and almost yanked the boy out of Nowaki's arms.

"Ms. Wong," Nowaki said, smiling, "You don't know the full story, please, let me explain-"

"I'm sorry to have bothered you Nowaki," she said, pulling the boy to the ground, "But, I'm at my wits end with this boy," She gestured to Kasai; Hiroki noticed his eyes were covered by his bangs, hiding the deep blue orbs. "He's been rejected by every family that's come to interview him, he's been trying to sneak out all the time, and recently, his mother's been trying to get into contact with us, and demanding custody of him again."

"Why can't she have him back?" Hiro-san asked, surprising everyone who knew him.

"She's a drug addict," the woman said, as if it were obvious, "I heard she was using drugs when she was pregnant with Kasai as well. That would explain why he is so screwed up, I honestly think he'd probably be better off with his junkie mother,"

Everyone gasped, and Kasai lost it, "Don't bad mouth my mom!" He yelled, yanking his arm free, "She had problems, but she always did what's best for me!"

"Don't talk such nonsense," Ms. Wong said, placing her hands on her hips. "She doesn't care about you, why do you think she left you in our care? If your own mother doesn't care about you, then no one ever will."

Hiroki noticed the tears rolling down the boys face, "Fuck off old hag!" He yelled, and dashed off.

"Kasai!" Nowaki yelled; Hiroki ran after him, everyone followed close behind. The boy was so angry, and upset, he didn't even notice it when he ran outside, and into the street.

He stopped when he heard a loud horn; he looked up, and saw a large truck speeding toward him. He was like a deer in the headlights, frozen in complete fear. "Kasai!" Suddenly, someone yanked him back, and he landed on something firm, but, soft. He was still frozen, "Are you insane!" He looked up, and saw a still soaked Hiroki had grabbed him. "You can't just go running into the street like that kid! It's dangerous!"

Kasai stared at Hiroki for a moment, suddenly, he felt new tears sting his eyes, and he cried into the man's chest. Hiro-san sighed, and stood up, holding the boy close. Ms, Wong rushed to him, and asked, "Are you alright!"

"Yes, I'm fine," he answered.

"I am so sorry about him," she sighed, "Here, let me take him," Kasai looked to the woman, and she growled, "You are in so much trouble,"

"Actually, Ms. Wong," she looked up at the man, "I think we're going to adopt Kasai here," Nowaki's eyes widened until they were almost the size of plates.

What. The. Hell.

"W-what?" The woman asked, shocked, she cleared her throat, "Sir, surely you don't want him, come with me to the home, and you'll be able to see all the other children we have-"

"Listen, Ms. Wong," Hiroki growled, "I don't want to see the other children, I want to adopt Kasai, and that's that. Now, if you'd be so kind as to collect the proper paper work, while Nowaki and I take Kasai home for now." He walked away, still holding the boy.

After several moments of silence, Luna asked, "What the heck just happened?" 

**ME: Chapter done! **

**Kasai: Yea! I got a new family!**

**Hiroki: Don't forget who gave it to you either, brat.**

**Me: Don't call my OC a brat! He's adorable! *hugs said adorable boy***

**Nowaki: She has a point.**

**Hiroki: What did I just get myself into?**

**ME: If anyone is wondering why Hiro-san-**

**Hiroki: Only Nowaki can call me that!**

**ME:-took Kasai in, you'll find out next chapter! Will the two children do the honors?**

**Luna/Kasai: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**ME: How could you say no to such adorable kids?**


	13. Chapter 13

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Misaki: No arguments today, that's a new one.**

**Me: You're just so annoying, I don't really see the point at the moment, let's get to your replies now!**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: That's actually the main reason I had Hiroki take Kasai, he knew that Nowaki would see himself in the boy, so, yep. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Annalisse Rubisher: That was a cliffy? It wasn't supposed to be, just a little joke thing I guess. Sorry!**

**Yonibonni: Thanks for reviewing!**

**ChordOverstreetFan: Thanks so much**

**Rosi345: I'm glad to have you back! I hoped you like this chapter!**

**ME: Oh, and I want this now, Nowaki, Hiroki and Kasai will be playing a bigger part in the story now, although, I'm pretty sure you all figured that out. Oh, and this chapter is kinda just a family fluffy one, just thought I'd make that clear now, so, be prepared for Luna and Kasai cuteness! That's it for now, see ya at the bottom!**

"Papa! I wanna go home!" Luna's whining reached Misaki's ears as they walked through the grocery store. The two were on their way home when Misaki realized he needed to pick something's up for dinner. The sky outside was dark, and gray, foreboding the coming rain. Misaki wanted to get home before it really started pouring, and making poor Usagi worry like crazy.

"I know, Luna, I want to go home too, but, we need to get this stuff for dinner," He said, ruffling her long chocolate hair. He saw the many pointed glares sent their way, and suppressed a sigh. People were probably thinking he was Luna's birth father, and that she was born from wedlock. He wanted to laugh bitterly at that, how wrong they were. He actually _wished_ it were that way, at least than Luna wouldn't have gone through the hell she went through. But, people didn't know the real truth, not that it really mattered what they thought.

Luna knew that people always looked at Misaki the wrong way, and one time asked her Daddy why, he simply answered, "People think he made a mistake a long time ago, that's all," Luna knew it had to do with her, because the minute they saw that Luna called Misaki 'Papa' they got all those glares. She was sure it had something to do with how young he was and that he was taking care of a girl her age, although, she wasn't completely sure what it was.

"Come on, Luna," he grabbed her hand, "Let's get home before the storm gets too bad."

Unfortunately, for them, the storm decided to start when they were several blocks away from home. Misaki picked Luna up, and ran the rest of the way home, hating as the thunder made the little girl jump in his arms. They reached the building, Misaki was panting heavily as he carried the girl to the elevator, they made it up to the condo, and when Misaki opened the door, both were crushed in a hug from their favorite rabbit.

"I thought something had happened to you," Akihiko's worry was clear in his voice, he pulled back and chuckled as Luna and Misaki gasped for breath. "Sorry about that," he ruffled both their heads.

"Daddy!" Luna said, hugged the man's legs, Usagi noticed she was soaked.

"You could've called me to come and pick you up," he told Misaki as he picked Luna up, and carry her to the bathroom, "Go take a bath in our room," he called, "I'll take care of Luna," Misaki sighed, but, did as told.

_**Several hours later…**_

Luna yelped softly into her pillow as the lightening lit her room up. She whimpered, and buried her face deeper into the pillow. She absolutely_ hated_ storms. They reminded her all too much of her past when she was still living with _him_. The man knew the child was terrified of the loud thunder, and bright lightening, so, he locked her outside during said storms, making the girl sob all night into her hands as she screamed with every loud clap of thunder.

She sighed, and sat up in her bed. She'd never get to bed at this rate. She looked around her room, and yelped as the lightening cast strange shadows around her room, she covered her head with the blanket, and whimpered softly. _Maybe I can go into Daddy's room…._she thought it over a bit more before sighing, she picked up her stuffed dog, and clutched it to her chest as she almost bolted down the hallway to her parents room. She knocked softly, and heard something move around inside. She gulped, and opened the door.

Akihiko looked up from his laptop as the door opened; he raised a brow as he saw Luna looking down at the ground, as if embarrassed. She looked to be shaking a bit, "Luna," she looked up at his voice, "What's wrong?"

Before the small girl could answer, a deafening loud clap of thunder exploded outside. She yelped, and ran to the bed, Usagi suddenly understood; he smiled softly, and picked her up. She looked up as he placed her in between his body, and the sleeping Misaki. "Your papa has the same problems with storms," he said as he pulled the blankets over her, "Now, go to sleep, I promise nothing will happen," she smiled, and clutched the dog closer to her chest, her large lilac eyes getting droopy. She yawned, and Usagi was sure he heard a soft, "thanks" escape her lips.

The man chuckled, and went back to writing.

_**With Hiroki and Nowaki…**_

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hiroki jumped at the loud sound, Nowaki following suit.

"What was that?" The doctor asked his uke.

"I think it was Kasai," Hiroki answered, getting up to go see. He had, reluctantly given up his room to the boy, and was stuck sleeping with Nowaki. He still remembered what Nowaki had told him. _At least you don't have to worry about being cold anymore….._

Hiro-san growled at the memory, but, sighed, and walked into his old room, he found the young boy in bed, gasping for breath; Nowaki pushed past the teacher, and went straight to the boy, "Kasai, what happened?" He asked, sitting on the bed, he turned on the light, blinding all three of them.

"I-I had a b-b-bad dream," the boy shivered and rubbed his arms. "S-sorry," he said, looking up to his guardians, "I-I didn't m-mean to w-wake you,"

Hiroki sighed; this kid had been walking on thin ice around them for no real reason. He was always quick to please them, and even if he didn't so something wrong, he was quick to apologize. He walked over to the boy and said, "Look, brat," Kasai smiled slightly, knowing that Hiroki didn't really mean it, "Everyone has nightmares, myself included." He admitted, despite his pride, "So, don't feel too bad, plus, it's not really your fault," he pulled the curtains to the window and revealed the powerful storm outside, "It's probably the storm's fault if anything."

Kasai looked down, and nodded, "Yeah, I always get nightmares during storms," he admitted softly.

"Why?" Nowaki asked, pulling the boy closer to him.

Kasai didn't look up, but, answered, "My mom left me at the home on a really bad stormy night, she used to tell me it reminded her of when I was born," he explained, "She said I was born on a night a lot like this, that's why she called me Kasai, it means flame," he said. "She used to say that I was the flame in the darkness after she lost my dad," He sighed, and said, "I don't like stormy nights like this because I remember that night when I felt so bad," he finished.

Hiroki sighed, and said, as he walked out of the room, "Grab a pillow and a blanket," he left the room, leaving the other two confused. Kasai looked to Nowaki, he shrugged, and they followed.

When they reached the living room, they found Hiroki laying on the couch, watching the TV, he looked up at them as they entered, "Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked, still confused.

The prideful man didn't look up, "Well? What are you waiting for?" He asked, somewhat annoyed, "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

"Why are you doing this?" Nowaki asked, taking Kasai's hand, and leading him to the couch.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked, still staring dully at the TV, when he received no answer, he sighed, and looked at them both, "The brat doesn't want to sleep alone, and I'm sure as hell not letting him sleep in our bed, so," he shrugged, "Might as well sleep in here," he went back to the screen.

Nowkai's jaw dropped, almost hitting the ground in shock. _He's doing this for….Kasai? _That was something never ever thought he'd see. Before he could think of anything else, he felt Kasai's hand slip out of his own, and watched as the brave boy sat next to Hiroki, and laid his head on the man's arm.

"HEY! I didn't say you could sleep here!" Hiroki barked, but, there was no venom behind his words. He looked down, and saw the boy was already asleep. He sighed, and pulled the blanket over the small boy, he smirked slightly as Kasai snuggled closer to its warmth.

Nowaki watched in shock as his uke showed the young boy care. "H-Hiro-san," the burnet looked up at his name. "Are you alright?" The dark haired man barely dodged the book launched at his head.

"Of course I'm alright! I just didn't want the brat waking us up every ten minutes with his crying!" He yelled, going back to the TV.

Even though Hiroki thought he had played the part well, Nowaki smiled softly, seeing right through his crap. "Hiro-san, you're so cute."

"I am not cute! I am a twenty nine year old man! What man that age wants to be cute!"

Nowaki allowed his lover to continue his rant, knowing he meant nothing with the words. He smiled softly, and repeated his earlier statement, after the other man was panting from his yelling. Nowaki simply repeated the statement, until Hiroki gave up, and grumbled, "I'm going to bed, don't try anything funny with him in the room!" He hissed, jerking his thumb at the sleeping figure of Kasai.

Nowaki looked at the boy in surprise, _He slept through all of Hiro-san's yelling? _He suddenly grinned, _A deep sleeping child is a blessing, at least now, I won't have to worry about Hiro-san waking him up when we- _his thoughts were cut off as a book smacked him in the face.

"Stop thinking about weird things!" Hiroki yelled, turning on to his side, "You always get that grin when you think about that stuff!" He growled, before turning off the TV, and closing his eyes.

Nowaki chuckled, and as he turned off the lamp beside his own sleeping area, "Hiro-san, you're cute,"

"Nowaki!"

**Me: That's it for now! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Hiroki: Why does Kasai have to be such a deep sleeper! **

**ME: Cause, I loooovvvveee you mess with you. *ducks as book comes flying at head***

**Hiroki: *throwing books like crazy!* Rewrite it, rewrite it NOW!**

**ME: Nope, please review before I get my head bashed in! *books hits back of head***

**Kasai: Too late.**


	14. Chapter 14

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I have someone I want you all to meet!**

**Misaki: Oh dear God, please no!**

**Me: Everyone, met Raven! My wonderful half demon/contractor! (you kinda have to watch Black Butler to understand what that is) **

**Ravem: Why am I here? I have to go and make sure all those idiots don't escape from your shed. *turns to reader* that's not as bad as it sounds, I swear.**

**Me: They are just in there for a couple hours, they'll live….well, maybe the shimigami and demon's will, I have no idea for the others.**

**Raven: *Sigh***

**Misaki: Great! I have to deal with two idiots now!**

**Me: Calm down, I'm doing the disclaimer. I own nothing, happy?**

**Misaki: Just get to the reviews.**

**Damons-hot-as-hell: Yea! A happy reviewer!**

**ChordOverstreetFan: I'm happy I could do that for you! Quick question though, if Egotist if your favorite, why click on my story? Not complaining, just wondering!**

**Rosi345: I know right?**

**Me: Also, I got a mystery reviewer this chapter, no idea what the penname was, all it said was () I swear. So, if you are reading again, thanks for reading! Now, on to the story!**

"School stinks," Luna mumbled as she sat at her desk next to Nina and Mina. The twins looked at her curiously. "I got in trouble," she explained.

"Why? What happened?" Kasai asked as he walked to his desk beside her.

"That bully blamed me for knocking over the teacher's papers," she mumbled, and sighed. "Never mind, there's no reason to be upset about it," she smiled, and sat up straight, "Oh, and papa told me that you're coming over after school," she told Kasai.

"Yeah," he nodded happily, "Everyone's working after school, so I gotta go somewhere." He shrugged. "I'm happy I can go to your house this time, and not to Mrs. Norie," he shuddered, making the girls giggle. "Don't laugh! She's a real witch!"

Luna giggled, and said, "I really doubt that, Kasai," she continued to giggle.

Kasai glowered, and jumped on to his desk, "Really! She had this ugly cat named FurBall." This only made the girls laugh harder.

"F-FurBall?" Luna asked, trying to catch her breath, "P-please tell me you're joking!"

"I wish!" The boy said, "And she had this big pot!" Luna got herself under control, and Kasai continued, "She fills it up with stuff she uses for potions, and then uses them to curse people!" He said, throwing his arms in the air.

"How do you know?" Nina asked, raising a brow. "Witches don't let people see their magic!"

"Cause my daddy said so!" Kasai yelled.

"Hiroki-san?" Luna asked.

_**Flashback.**_

_Kasai looked up as his daddy entered the apartment, slamming the door shut, "That old witch Norie spilled that damned stew she was making all over my clothes!" The man yelled to his lover as Nowaki walked into the room._

"_Hiro-san, Kasai's home," the younger of the two said, his eyes darting to their son. "What happened?" He asked, looking at the huge stain on his lover's clothes. Kasai looked at the men as Hiroki explained._

"_She was up in her apartment making her damned witches brew!" _

"_Hiro-san!" Nowaki warned, his eyes going back to Kasai once more._

"_She walked downstairs, and her little rat-" Kasai knew he was referring to Furball, seeing as how his daddy always called the cat a 'rat' '- dashed down the hallway, and knocked me over, she tried moving out of the way, but, ended up knocking the pot all over me!"_

_Kasai looked to his papa, and the man sighed, "You shouldn't call her a witch," Was the blue haired man's only response ._

"_I'll call her what she is!" The older man barked, once his shirt was off, he stormed off to their bedroom, and slammed the door shut._

_**End flashback.**_

Luna's face clearly showed irritation. "That does sound like Uncle Hiroki," she mumbled.

"Uncle?" Luna looked up, and saw Usagi-san looking down at her. "Since when did you start calling Kamijou demon 'uncle'?" He asked, picking her up.

"Daddy!" She cried, and threw her arms around his neck. Usagi smiled, and ruffled her long hair. It had grown out to her waist now, and was bouncy and beautiful. She was the cutest little girl in the world, everyone who knew her parents close enough to actually get to know Luna agreed.

Which was why Akihiko really didn't want to take her to the party later tonight.

It had been decided extremely last minute. Misaki had almost bit Usagi's head off when he suggested that they simply leave her at home by herself. So, they decided it was just best to take her to the party, and hope no one asked too many questions.

He had sent Akiawa to buy Luna a dress, and already had Kasai fitted for a tux, seeing as how the boy would becoming as well, although, he just hoped that his parents didn't care too much. Speaking of, "Kasai," The boy looked up, "We're going to pick up Misaki, plus, I need to pick up a couple new books from you father, do you mind?"

"No, actually, I want to see my daddy," Kasai answered, getting up, and following the man to his car.

_**At the school….**_

Hiroki sighed as he walked out of his last class of the day, the paper work he had was about a foot over his head as he walked down the hallway to the office he shared with Miyagi; he really didn't want to stay at work late, he honestly wanted to go home, and hang out with his son. He knew Nowaki wouldn't be home until late that night, which meant it would be just him, and his favorite brat.

_God, when the hell did I start actually wanting to spend time with the kid? _The demon teacher asked himself. _I mean, I do love the kid, don't get me wrong, he's nice, and well, I kinda see myself, and Nowaki in him. When did I turn into this big sappy teddy bear? Well, at least it's only around Kasai and Nowaki, anyone else, and my pride would shatter. But, that kid….he's changed me and Nowaki a lot. He's been a good influence on both of us, we've been both less stressed out, and he's just been able to get us in a good mood. Hell, I'm never as sore as I used to be! Nowaki's too scared that he'll wake up that kid whenever we have sex. Even my students noticed I'm not in such a bad mood lately. _

He sighed as he remembered what he had heard some students talking about in the hall. They thought they he was going soft, he had to prove them wrong. So, later that day, he threw several books, erasers, even broke a ruler over one of the desks. He smirked when he heard the rumors after class. Things like, "just our imagination" or "he needs to get laid" were heard as he walked passed. Little did they know, that was far from the problem.

He yawned, and turned the corner toward the hall his office was in. "Daddy!" He looked up, and smiled slightly when he saw his brat running down the hall, Misaki, who was holding Luna, and Baka-hiko were close behind.

He forced his smile down, and barked, "Don't be running down the halls! You'll fall!"

Kasai giggled, and slowed down until he was walking, "You done with work yet?" The boy asked, looking up at his father.

"Sorry, brat," he sighed, reaching out his hand to ruffle his son's hair. "Can I ask something though," he looked up at the older man of the group, "Why the hell did you come here!" He yelled.

"He wanted to see his father," he waved a hand at Kasai, and added, "Plus, I need to get some books," he answered. "So, can we go in?" He waved a hand at his friend's office.

The demon teacher sighed, but, didn't want to refuse his son's request, or Luna's for that matter. "Alright, fine, let's go," he shifted all the paper work to his left hand, and opened the door to his shared office.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"MIYAGI!" Hiroki yelled, covering his son's eyes, noticing Misaki did the same for Luna. "I TOLD YOU TO START LOCKING THE DOOR WHEN YOU HAD YOUR BRAT OVER!"

Shinobu was straddling his older lover's lap, who was in his office chair, his shirt wide open. The teen was panting heavily, with bruised lips. His face was scarlet with embarrassment at being caught. Miyagi on the other hand, was simply smirking, that was, until he saw the kids. "Crap!" He stood, his arm securely around his lover's thin waist, making sure the boy wouldn't fall as he stood. "Uh…I-I can explain?" it came out more as question.

"The hell you can! Get the hell out of the office!" Hiroki yelled his hand still over his young son's eyes.

"Daddy, what's goin' on?" He asked.

"Nothing," Hiroki growled, "Just close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you, alright?"

"Ok," The boy said, still confused.

"Alright," he removed his hand from the boy's eyes, and made sure that his eyes were closed. He ran to Miyagi, grabbed a book, and bashed it into the back of the man's head. "Out!" He growled. The two males nodded, and rushed out the room.

After they were gone, Hiroki told his son, "You can open your eyes," Kasai opened his eyes, and found the room empty. Misaki removed his hand from Luna's eyes, and placed the girl on the ground. She laughed, and the two children began to run around the room, playing tag.

"Be careful," Usagi told them, "Don't fall and hurt yourself."

"OK!" They said together, and resumed their game.

After Akihiko and Hiroki argued for about half an hour about over what books the author could take, they were ready to leave. Hiroki ruffled his son's hair, "I'll see ya later, alright Kasai?"

The boy sighed, not really wanting to leave, but, he nodded, hugged his father's legs, and said, "Kay, Daddy,"

Hiroki sighed, and wrapped one arm around the boy, "Be good, and don't cause Misaki any trouble, alright?"

"What about me?" Usagi asked.

"Cause the idiot as much trouble as much as you want," Hiroki smirked down at his son, and winked, "Got it?"

Kasai smiled and nodded, "Got it!" 

_**Later that night….**_

"Papa," Misaki looked down at the small girl, she looked really beautiful in her dress. It was a black dress, with a midnight blue bow around her slim waist. Her hair was pulled up in a blue ribbon, and she looked just adorable.

_I'll have to thank Akiawa after this, _Misaki decided mentally, he remembered that the girl had said something, and asked, "What's wrong Luna?"

"Me and Kasai are tired." She mumbled.

Misaki sighed, it was only nine thirty, the party hadn't even really started yet, and they still had to go through dinner, after that the after-dinner party, that was what Usagi was really dreading. He didn't want to have to introduce Luna to the crowd, seeing as she was what inspired his latest book.

In all honesty, Usagi had written that book specifically for Luna, for when she got older and could actually understand the meaning of the book. He had written the book about a young girl who had been unwanted by everyone in her family, with her mother dead, she was forced on to the streets, and had to do many things she wasn't proud of to get by.

After three years of this madness, she was found by someone who actually did care, a young man (around Misaki's age) had taken her in, and placed a roof over her head, protected her, and helped her become the wonder, beautiful girl he knew she would've become had she been raised by good people. Usagi knew that Luna would do great things as she got older, she just needed a push in the right direction. Hell, he was pretty sure that she wouldn't ever need any financial help when she went to college.

At the moment though, the girl was tired, and hungry.

Misaki sighed, and picked her up, "I know, Lulu," she laid her head on his shoulder, "Don't worry, we're gonna eat in abou-"

"Food's ready," Usagi came up behind him, with Kasai by his side, the man noticed how tired Luna looked and sighed, he took her out of her Papa's arms, and said, "Don't worry, Luna," he smiled down at her, "As soon as dinner is finished, I'll make a quick speech, and we'll go home." She nodded, and sat up straighter in his arms at the mention of food.

After dinner, Luna and Usagi walked toward the stage, the man holding his daughter, when they made it to the front, he placed her on the ground and turned to the crowd, "Good evening everyone," he smiled, Luna snorted, although, only Misaki and Usagi noticed it, making the younger of the two chuckle. "I thank you all for reading my book, and giving me this award. It's an honor that I will never forget. My stories are not worthy of such honors, and I am forever grateful. But," he continued, "I digress, the real reason I am up here, and receiving this reward, is because of one person that will never leave my memory." He turned around and lifted up Luna, the girl looked around shyly, she still wasn't very good with huge crowds, and got nervous, and quiet whenever she was in one.

"I'd like to introduce Luna, my inspiration for my latest work, and, also my adoptive daughter." Whispers ran through the crowd, "Luna is one of the greatest things that has happened in my life, I can say that with certainty. She had been through abuse, and neglect that I never thought possible. But, despite all this, she still the most enthusiastic, lively, and beautiful girl I've ever met, and I plan to make sure she receives everything she deserves, which includes a good home, and family. Thank you all," he walked off the stage, and was able to avoid all the people who wanted to ask questions.

He made it outside, and saw Misaki and Kasai standing in the lobby, he smiled, and walked over to them. "Ready to go home everyone?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't think Luna will be leaving just yet," Luna stiffened his Usagi's arms at the voice. "It's about time you came home you little bitch."

Usagi snarled, and turned around, he himself almost froze at the man in front of him.

It was Luna's past guardian.

**Misaki:…..I am going to kill you!**

**Me: Eh, whatever. Oh, and I would've gotten this up last night, but, I had to go to the ER last night. So, yeah.**

**Raven: You love to mess with your readers, don't you?**

**Me: Yep, now, review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: Ok, I'm bored. **

**Misaki: Oh crap! Not this again! **

**Luna: What I'm just bored.**

**Hiroki: Where's the idiot author?**

**Misaki: Which one? Jasmine or Usagi-san?**

**Hiroki: Jasmine.**

**Misaki: She and Raven are taking care of another story at the moment, some truth or dare thing for Black Butler. They're really busy.**

**Hiroki: Oh, ok. So, we're in charge?**

**Misaki: Yep, which is why I am saying this now, she owns nothing! Now, replies!**

**Darkhuntressxir: I know, Jasmine is evil, isn't she?**

**Misaki: Surprisingly, that was the only one.**

**Hiroki: Wow, she must be getting worse at writing.**

**Misaki: Maybe. But, let's just get them to the story!**

Luna whimpered loudly, and clung tightly to Usagi, refusing to let the man go. Usagi tightened his arms protectively around her, and looked to his lover, "Misaki, get Kasai to the car, now."

Misaki didn't want to leave Luna like this, but, knew it was probably better that she stayed with her daddy, than went with her when he could do nothing to protect her. So, he nodded, picked up Kasai, and was about to leave, when the man said, "How about you dumb this dumbass, and come with me for a while, kid," Misaki froze, "I'm sure you and I could have a great time."

Usagi almost lost it, but, Luna's shaking body made him control his temper. "Let's go, Misaki," he grabbed the boy's hand, and was going to walk out.

But, the dumbass had to open his mouth.

"You know, that little bitch you're holding is my kid," Usagi tightened his grip on both Misaki's hand, and Luna's small body. "You kidnapped her from me, so, you better just drop her now, and not get yourself in trouble with the law."

Usagi spun around, angrily. "You neglected, beat, and starved her, any judge anywhere would be able to see that, so, I suggest you leave us the hell alone, because I adopted Luna, and she is legally my daughter. So, fuck off."

Misaki wanted to be mad at Usagi-san for cursing in front of the kids, but, at the moment, he could care less. Luna was shaking mess in his lover's arms, and Kasai was almost just as bad. Apparently, the boy had some kind of sixth sense thing, and could automatically tell this man was bad news. Kasai glared at the man for threatening his friends and her parents, but knew he was unable to do anything.

"You adopted her? Wow, you are dumb, and here I thought an author as famous as you would be smart enough to know when to back down. So, you can either hand her over nicely, and I'll never talk to you again, or, I can just take her."

"Over my dead body," Usagi growled.

The man sighed, and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Just remember you're the one who said that, not me," He lunged, and grabbed a hold of Luna's arm.

Luna cried in pain as his grip stung. Usagi heard his daughter's cry, and punched the man in the face. When he released the girl, Usagi shoved Luna into Misaki's arms, and tackled the man to the ground. Luna cried loudly, not because of her pain, but out of fear for her Daddy.

"HEY!" Misaki turned, and sighed in relief when he saw Nowaki and Hiroki running toward them. But, when he saw the look on both their faces, he was slightly scared. Usagi had the wind knocked out of him as he was kicked in the chest. He rolled off the man, and gasped for breath.

"Daddy!" Luan yelled. Misaki was unable to stop her from jumping out of his arms, and run toward her Dad, but, she screamed as the man grabbed a fist full of her hair, and yanked her toward him. "Daddy!" She screamed, tears running down her face.

"Luna!" Misaki placed Kasai on the ground, trusting the boy wouldn't try and help as well, and rushed for his daughter. "Let her go!" Misaki yelled, he was able to land one good punch on the man's jaw.

But, the man was faster, and smacked Luna across the face as she screamed. Then, punched Misaki in the chest, knocking the student to his knees, gasping for breath, "Misaki!" Usagi yelled.

Nowaki saw both Misaki and Luna, and lost it. He punched the man in the face, and was rewarded to feeling the man's nose break under his fist. He grabbed Luna, and pushed her into Hiroki's arms, the girl was a sobbing mess, and her cheek was already bruise, the bone was possibly broken as well.

Usagi was up, and his breathing was normal once again. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, and growled, "If I ever see you again, not only will you pay for hurting Luna, you'll die for hurting Misaki, got it?" Before the man could answer, Usagi grabbed the man's arm and twisted it sharply. He didn't even flinch as he felt the bone break under his hands.

They let the man run away, and ignored his curses and promises of getting Luna back. Usagi rushed to his lover, and when he saw the painful tears in his eyes, he almost went after the man again. But, Luna's loud sobs stopped him. He helped Misaki up, and went to Hiroki, who was holding his daughter.

Usagi took his daughter gently, and placed his finger gently under her chin; he pushed her face up, and examined the large bruise on her small face. Anger ran through him, but he refused to leave the two most important people in his life right now. "Nowaki, would you mind taking a look at Luna's face when we get home?"

"Of course not." The man said, still a little angry.

_**At Usagi's apartment…**_

Luna flinched as Nowaki placed the ice pack over her cheek. The huge man smiled softly, and said, "Sorry, I should've warned you."

"S'Okay." She mumbled, tired.

Nowaki picked her up, and walked her over to the couch. When they made it to the couch, Luna held out her arms to Misaki, and the young man smiled. He took his daughter gently, and placed her in his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder, and closed her large eyes.

Hiroki was holding Kasai, who had fallen asleep on the ride home. Misaki noticed Luna had fallen asleep as well, and looked to Hiroki, "They can sleep in Luna's room tonight, I'll be staying in there either way," Hiroki nodded, and followed Misaki up the stairs.

Nowaki turned to Usagi once the children were gone, "Luna's pretty shaken up, Usami-san," He said as he sat down in front of the man.

"I know, she wouldn't let me go when we got in the car, Misaki had to drive." He growled, taking a long breath from his cigarette, trying to calm down.

Nowaki nodded, "Kasai wouldn't let Hiro-san either, he kept shaking, and looked like he was about to cry." He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "This isn't going to help anything at all."

"Why?" Usagi asked, looking up, "What's been going on?"

Nowaki sighed, and ran a hand down his face, "Kasai's mother's been trying to get into contact with us, and try to see Kasai," he explained. "Hiro-san and I normally would be more than happy to let him see his mother, but, with the drugs in her past, we don't know if we should trust her with him."

"Isn't she trying to quit?"

"Yes, she's in rehab and everything, but, from what the social worker told me, she's going through withdrawals, and can become violent if provoked, and you know how Kasai is. He could possibly set her off." Nowaki explained.

"There's more," Usagi said, leaning back into his seat.

Nowaki sighed, and continued, "She's a bit of a homophobe." Usagi raised a brow. "Yeah, I know. I'm afraid of what she'll tell Kasai when she finds out about me and Hiroki, she might start telling him a bunch of lies, and he might not trust us. I don't want my son to be scared of me."

Usagi nodded, remembering what Luna had been like before. He sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, "That's one hell of a problem."

Nowaki nodded and lend back into his own seat. "Yeah it is."

Both men thought about their own current situations, and thought the same eight worded sentence:

_What the hell am I going to do?_

**Hiroki: I hate that stupid girl.**

**Luna: hey!**

**Hiroki: Not you, you brat. Our lovely little authoress.**

**Misaki: Oh well, the chapters done, let's just leave now. Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I'm back!**

**Misaki: I hate you now.**

**Me: Aw, Misaki, don't hate me! I love you! I'll even do the disclaimer! I own nothing!**

**Misaki: Still hate you. Reviews!**

**Miko-chan: I'm so glad you like! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Wabbleboo: Thanks for reviewing!**

**ME: *sigh* let's just get on to the story!**

**This chapter will be more about Hiroki, Nowaki, and Kasai; the next chapter will involve Luna, Misaki, and Usagi. **

Kasai was sleeping peacefully in his papa's arms. Nowaki looked to Hiro-san, and Hiroki gave the man a worried look. They were going to see Kasai's mother, and a social worker. Even though Hiroki had full custody of Kasai now, his mother, Mai, still wasn't going to give up on him. They were talking with the social worker to see if they could work out an arrangement. Neither Nowaki nor Hiroki wanted to leave Kasai with the woman alone.

Kasai moved around in Nowaki's arms, and opened his blue eyes, "Daddy?" He mumbled.

Hiroki looked to the boy, and said, "What's up brat?"

Kasai yawned, and said, "Am I gonna have to go back with my Mommy?"

Nowaki smiled down at the boy, and said, "Don't worry about that, you don't have to go back."

Kasai shifted around, and said, "I don't hate my Mommy,"

Hiroki nodded, "And you shouldn't. She just has some…..problems, that's all."

Kasai nodded, "I know, and I'm happy she gave me up," he mumbled.

Hiroki raised a brow, "And why would that be?"

Kasai was still half awake, so it sounded slurred but, the men were able to hear, "'Cause, if she hadn't, I wouldn't have you and Papa, and Luna and Misaki, and Usami." He fell back asleep.

Nowaki smiled down at his son, and looked to Hiroki, "I'm glad you decided to adopt him, Hiro-san, he so happy now."

Hiroki nodded, keeping his eyes on the road, "I am too. But, how long will it last?"

_**At the social workers office….**_

Kasai was still sleeping when the three walked into the office. Mai shot up when she saw her son, "Kasai!" She cried, and ran to the boy.

Kasai mumbled, and moved around a bit in Nowaki's arms before fully waking up. He looked at his mother, and smiled, "Hi Mommy," he said, rubbing his eye with the back of his palm.

Mai took him out of Nowaki's arms, and crushed him in a hug, "How are you, honey? Have they been treating you ok?"

Kasai nodded happily, "Daddy and Papa are really nice, they treat me really nicely!"

Mai's eyes widened at the words Kasai used to address his new guardians. "Honey, they aren't you Daddy and Papa, they're…." She looked up at them, "I'm sorry, I never got your names."

"Oh," Nowaki said, "I'm Nowaki, and this is Hiroki."

Kasai nodded, and hugged his Daddy's leg, "This is my Daddy," he smiled.

Mai's face turned to stone, and she looked to the social worker, "Is this what you call helping him?" She growled at the social worker.

"Mrs. Hora, Mr. Kamijou has full custody of your son."

Mai flipped around, "What! You said that if I cleaned up, I could get him back!" She yelled, placing her hands on her hips.

Kasai felt a little bit of fear raise in his chest, he knew when his mother got mad, she started to get physical, that could be bad news for the social worker. Hiroki picked up his son, and handed him to Nowaki, he walked to the distressed woman. "Ma'am, I took Kasai in, because the orphanage you took him too was mistreating him. I promise I'll protect him, and keep him safe, and well."

Mai turned her anger on him, "That isn't the issue! The fact that my son is no longer _my son _is what is! They told me that as long as I get clean, go to rehab, and take all those damned classes, I'd get my son back!"

Hiroki sighed, and said, "Well, maybe they thought you wouldn't do it."

_**Smack.**_

"Daddy!" Kasai yelled.

Hiroki stared at the woman with a bit of shock, and annoyance. He touched his stinging cheek, and glared at the woman, "What was that for!" He yelled.

Mai screamed, "FRIST YOU TOOK AWAY MY SON! THEN, YOU ACUSSE ME OF NOT BEING A GOOD MOTHER! YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY THAT'S ALL YOU GOT!"

Kasai whimpered and buried his face into Nowaki's shirt, not wanting to watch this scene again. He had seen it too many times. Whenever he was taken away by CPS, she'd scream, fight and kick until they finally took Kasai away from her. He didn't want to see his Daddy get beat up, he knew the man wouldn't raise a hand against a woman. His mother was no expection.

Nowaki knew this as well, and was worried just how much abuse Hiro-san would let happen before he decided to stop it. Apparently, not much.

When Mai's hand came down a second time, Hiroki caught it and growled, "I didn't do any of those things," He looked at her, "YOU were the one who couldn't take care of their son; YOU were the one who had their son taken away because he was being neglected. YOU were the one who saying you're a bad mother. DO NOT put words in my mouth, go it?" He growled.

When the woman didn't answer, Hiroki turned around, and told Nowaki, "Let's go home, we've wasted enough of our time here."

_**At home..**_

Kasai was sitting at the table, eating slowly. "What's wrong, Kasai?" Nowaki asked, sitting down next to him.

Kasai met his papa's gaze, and sighed, "I knew mommy would go crazy, and try to hurt daddy, but, I didn't say anything because I was hoping she'd be better." He looked down at his food, "It's my fault Daddy got hit."

Nowaki sighed, and ruffled his son's hair, "Don't worry about that, Kasai, that wasn't your fault. You had every right to think your mom would be better, she's been getting help, and maybe, one day, she will be better."

Kasai looked at his papa, and said, "I just wish it would happen sooner." He mumbled lowly.

Nowaki sighed again, and picked the boy up, "Come on, let's go to bed, alright?" The boy nodded, and was carried to his room.

After Nowaki change Kasai and put him to sleep, he walked into the living room. He saw Hiroki sitting on the couch, grading papers. He sighed, and sat down next to his uke. "We have to do something about Mai," Hiroki said after several moments of silence.

"What do you mean?"

Hiroki looked at his lover, and answered, "Every time we take Kasai to see his mother, he'll get his hopes up, thinking she's going to be better, and maybe, eventually, she will. But, I don't see that happening anytime soon. I know she cares about Kasai, and I know she wants to have her son back, but, we can't allow Kasai to get his hopes up every time. Eventually, he'll just completely give up on her, that's not good. He'll have a hard time trusting people if he can't even trust his own mother."

Nowaki nodded, and hugged his uke, "We'll think of something. Eventually."

**Me: Yea! Chapter done!**

**Misaki: Something's up with your keyboard, it's being stupid.**

**ME: I know, so, please excuse any typos, they weren't my fault, my keyboard's just being stupid. *Whacks keyboard***

**Hirko: How the hell will that solve anything!**

**ME: I don't know. **

**Luna/Kasai: PLEASE REVIEW! AND YOU'LL GET A COOKIE!**


	17. Chapter 17

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Jas: I want to say I'm very sorry for not updating I've been going through a lot these past couple of days, and I suddenly thought I'd write something cute and fluffy. So, I thought New Life was just the place to do that. Here it is everyone!**

"LOOK!" Luna cried, running up to the window. Usagi and Misaki followed their young daughter up to the window, and saw it was a pet store. Misaki smiled, and saw Luna was staring inside, happily. "Can we go and look! PLEASE!" She begged her parents, looking up with large lilac eyes.

Usagi, being the wonderful father he was, could never deny his daughter a thing, "Ok, we'll go and look." He bent and lifted the child up. He placed her on his shoulders, and they trio walked into the store.

The store owner smiled kindly at the three, and asked, "Are you looking for anything today?"

"No," Misaki told her, "Just looking." The woman nodded, and went back to feeding the fish in the huge tanks.

"KASAI!" Luna suddenly yelled, happily. Suddenly, the young boy found himself tackled on to the ground.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Nowaki asked the small girl.

Misaki and Usagi rushed to see if the two children were alright, "Hiroki? Nowaki?" Misaki asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

The young teacher sighed, and said, "The brats wanted to go out, seeing as how Nowaki finally has a day off. We, somehow, ended up in here." He mumbled.

Nowaki smiled, "Hello, Usami, hello, Misaki."

Both men greeted the other couple nicely, while Luna and Kasai wondered off. "Come on!" Luna said, dragging her best friend away from the adults, "I wanna look at the animals!"

Kasai blushed a little as he was dragged forward, but, allowed the girl to drag him away from their parents. "What do you wanna see?" he asked.

"The puppies!" She exclaimed.

The four men continued to talk about what was going on with their lives, when Luna's loud shriek filled the air. Misaki panicked, and ran toward the sound. He stopped, and smiled softly at the sight.

Luna was pinned to the ground, by a large German Shepard puppy. The pup was licking her face as she continued to squeal, and laugh. "Bad doggy!" She yelled, the pup responded by barking, and licking her face again, making the girl laugh.

Usagi saw this, and smiled. "Wow," Misaki commented, "she has a thing for animals."

Hiroki looked around, surprised to see his son was nowhere in sight, "Hey," He looked to his lover, "Have you seen Kasai anywhere?"

"Whoa! This is awesome!" The burnet turned, and saw the boy leaning over a glass, and looking inside. "Daddy! Come here!" He called, waving the teacher over to the class.

Nowaki and Hiroki walked to the glass, and Nowaki smiled at the item inside. It was a small lizard. Hiroki stared at it, uninterested, until he heard the words: "I wanna buy it!"

"Oh hell no," He shook his head. The boy's hurt face made him sigh, "Kasai, you don't even know what it is!"

"It's a lizard." The boy said, as if talking to a child. (Who really was the mature one in this conversation anyway?). "I know you complain about how one day your students' dumbness would rub off on you, but, I didn't expect it to happen so soon." The younger boy continued.

"HEY!" Misaki yelled, slightly offended by the comment.

Hiroki glared slightly at the boy, since when was he so smart? And when did he become such a smart ass. "You're not going over to Baka-hiko's anymore." The teacher mumbled, as he rubbed his temples. "Ok, why?" He asked, looking down at the younger boy.

The raven haired child answered, "'Cus it's cool!" He picked up the small lizard, and smiled, "I'll name him Fluffy*!"

Nowaki hid his grin behind a hand; Hiroki was just trying to stop from yelling at the boy. Fluffy? Really? For a lizard? "AW! Com'on!" The boy begged, his large blue eyes glistening with tears, "PLEASE!"

Hiroki did something he'd never thought he'd do. He caved. "Fine."

"YEA!" Kasai cheered, and ran off to show Luna his new pet.

Nowaki looked to his lover, and asked, "Really? You're letting him get it?"

"Yes, but, only if he learns to take care of it correctly, and doesn't get bored with it in a week." The older man answered.

Nowaki laughed, and said, "We both know that's not going to happen. Kasai has a tendency to see everything he starts finished. We both know that."

"Which is exactly why I'm regretting this already." The young teacher sighed, and went to pay for the reptile with his seme laughing at him as he walked.

"EW!" Luna said, poking the lizard's side gently. "It's nasty looking!"

Kasai shook his head, "Nah ah! He's awesome!" He held the lizard in front of Luna's face, and said, "Lick her, Fluffy!"

Luna squealed and tried to run away from Kasai and his nasty lizard, but, tripped and fell to the ground. "Kasai!" She whined, "Don't!"

"No way!" The boy loved to tease his friend. Besides he really liked Fluffy. Right as he was about to place the lizard in his companions face once again, he found himself on the floor pinned. He looked up, and saw met with the eyes of the German Shepard. "Uh…."

The dog held the boy down, barked in his face, and got off. He walked over to Luna, and licked her arm gently, as if checking if she was alright. Luna smiled, and hugged the dog around the neck.

Usagi suddenly scoped both the girl, and pup up. "HEY!" Luna whined. "What's wrong, Daddy?" She asked, looking up at her father.

"We're getting the dog." Was all he said, before purchasing said mutt.

_**Later at the condo….**_

"Sit, Toma." Luna commanded. The pup barked, and sat. "Good dog!" Luna yelled, as she tackled the dog in her hug. The pup, newly dubbed Toma, barked, and licked his new masters face.

Usagi smiled, happy to see his little girl loving her new gift. Although, he was a bit confused as to why she named the dog Tomal, he didn't really complain. They kept each other company, and Luna was able to train the small beast rather quickly, he already knew how to sit, lie down, stay, and speak.

Usagi took another long breath of his smoke, and looked to Misaki who was simply reading. It had been a while since they had been able to do anything besides try and keep Luna from getting board. It was quite nice to have some…..quiet time.

Suddenly, something crashed.

So much for quiet time.

Usagi looked over, and saw that Toma had tackled Luna. He was confused, when he saw the problem. A glass had fallen over.

This dog was like freaking Lassie.

Misaki sighed, and got up, "I'll clean it up, Luna why don't you go change, and get in bed." The girl sighed, but, stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Come on Toma!" She called over her shoulder. The mini beast barked, and happily followed his owner up the stairs.

After Misaki cleaned up the mess, he went up stairs to make sure Luna really was in bed, when he opened the door, he smiled. Luna was bundled up in her blankets, sleeping peacefully, with Toma lying next to her. It was actually a very cute scene.

The young man closed the door and went to bed himself.

**Jas: yea, lame ending I know. I just wanted to let everyone know, I WILL be continuing this story, I've just had really bad writers block for this story lately. I'm sorry! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I'm a bad person.**

**Misaki: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!**

**Jas: Shut up Misaki, no one asked you.**

**Misaki: *grumbles* Just do the disclaimer!**

**Jas: *sigh* Fine, I own nada. Although, if I did, Luna would actually be in the story, Takahiro would've found out about Misaki and Akihiko, an-**

**Misaki: Let's just get to the chapter.**

**Jas: *glares* Fine. Oh, and this chapter is more about Shinobu and Miyagi.**

Shinobu stared at the two children before his with distaste. They were twins, two boys. Both had the same mocha brown hair, and gray eyes. They stared up the college freshmen and Shinobu sighed in irritation. He really disliked children, and the feelings were normally mutual. Which made the young man wonder, what the hell was he doing here?

_Oh yeah,_ the student thought, his eye twitching slightly as he remembered, _Baka Miyagi. He's the reason I'm stuck doing this. _

In all honesty, it was _partly, _the older lover's fault Shinobu was in his currently position. It had been a simple Sunday night, and Miyagi just HAD to open his mouth. Shinobu had been picking the classes he'd would be taking for the next term, and Miyagi had to just be…..well, Miyagi.

_Flash back._

"_What are you doing, Shinobu?" Miyagi asked as the teen sat down beside him looking intently at some papers. The blonde's grey eyes scanned the sheet as he circled different things. He was promptly ignoring the older man. Miyagi, being Miyagi, decided he didn't like that one bit._

_So, he snatched the papers away._

"_Miyagi!" Shinobu yelled, "Give it back! _

_Miyagi chuckled as the younger man climbed on top of him and an attempt to grab his papers. "Well, if you hadn't ignored me, we wouldn't have this problem, now, would we?" The man read the papers, and asked, "You're picking classes?" _

_Shinobu snatched the papers away, and nodded, "Yeah, I am." He went back to reading the papers._

"_For what?" The man asked, looking over his younger lover's shoulder._

_Shinobu sighed, and retorted, "Don't you know anything old man? I need to pick all my classes for the next term."_

"_Well, you can count the child development class out." Miyagi said, getting up, to grab a beer. _

"_Why would you say that?" The blonde asked, looking up._

"_You and kids? Yea right," The professor snorted. "All hell must've frozen over for you to actually get a long with some kids. You can't even get along with LUNA! How the hell is that even possible?" The man continued his rant, while the younger glared at him with piercing stormy gray eyes. _

_He grabbed his pen, and circled the class._ I'll prove him wrong, _Shinobu thought, _Just watch.

_*End flashback*_

_Baka, _The student thought as he opened his eyes. He looked at the boys before him, and thought, _Might as well start this damned thing. I'll be in this class all semester, with these two. So, I'll have to at least _try _and make the best of it. _"So," He looked at the two twins, "What are your names?"

"I'm Hikaru," The one of the left answered, pointing to himself.

"And I'm Kaoru." The other answered.

"Well, I'm gonna be the one taking care of you in this class, so," Shinobu said, "What do you want to play?"

"Let's play a prank!" Kaoru exclaimed. His brother nodded happily.

"Oh, no," Shinobu said, shaking his head, "Hell no, you two aren't play any pranks with me around." He said firmly.

"Ok, then," Hikaru said, "Than leave."

Shinobu glared at the boy, "What was that brat?" He growled.

"Shinobu," He looked up at the call of his name, and saw it was the owner of the day care. "Would you come here a moment?"

"Of course," He sent one more warning glance to the twins, before walking over to the woman. He didn't remember her name, but, she was actually very pretty. She was older, probably older than Miyagi, but, she didn't look it. She had long, brown hair to her waist, and large chocolate brown eyes. She looked very pretty in all honesty; even Shinobu had to admit that. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about the twins." He nodded, and allowed the woman to lead him away. "Well, you see," She, as if unsure about what to say. "The twins, well, they've had a rough life, you see, their father left when they were born. Their mother, when they were three, decided that she was unable to take care of them, and placed them for adoption." She explained.

Shinobu nodded, expecting as much. This was a day care for the foster children. But, apparently, she wasn't finished, "Through the time they've been here, since they were three, they've been through ten foster homes."

His gray eyes widened, "What? _Ten? _ But, I thought they were only five." He looked back at the kids.

"They are, which is why I wanted to talk to you." She answered, "They tend to cause a lot of trouble, for any kind of attention. Negative or positive," She said, shrugging, "it doesn't really matter to them at all. Just as long as someone is with them." She sighed, and said, "Do you think you can handle them? They are certainly a handful."

Shinobu nodded, "Of course, I like a challenge," He said. "Anyway, I noticed they don't have any address," He said, looking down at the papers, "Where am I supposed to take them after school?"

She smiled, "That's the _other _thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Shinobu's only thought was, _Miyagi is not going to like this._

_**Later….**_

"WHAT!" The teacher yelled, shooting up in his desk chair, causing Hiroki to jump in his own seat. "Shinobu! What the hell!" The man yelled into the phone.

Hiroki sighed, and figured the brat had finally done something to piss Miyagi off. It was freaking miracle. Which reminded him, he needed to call Bakahiko and ask him to pick up _his _brat from school. He pulled out his cell phone, and called the house. "Hai hai." A very familiar voice said.

"Kasai?" Kamijo-Devil asked, "Why are you answering the phon- wait, shouldn't you be in school?"

Kasai giggled over the phone, "Daddy, school was over hours ago, don't you know what time it is?" He asked, giggling.

Hiroki looked to the clock, and his eyes widened in surprise. _Damn work. _He thought, _It's already five o'clock. I hope Misaki doesn't mind waiting until six or seven. _"Kasai, put Misaki on the phone."

"Ok."

"Hey, Hiroki," A cool voice answered.

"Bakahiko! I ask for your brat! Not _you_!" The devil teacher growled.

"I'm hurt, Hiroki!" Usagi was being over dramatic as always. "Anyway, what time are you coming to pick him up?"

"In about another two hours," He replied.

"Someone's been slacking behind." Hiroki glared at his computer screen as he heard the smirk in his old friends voice.

"Shut up, thanks for picking up the kid," He hung up, and saw Miyagi looking at him, "What?" He barked, turning back to his work.

"I've got a problem," Stated the raven haired professor, as he pounced the younger man, "Oh, Kamijo! You have to help me!"

"Damn it, old man! Get the hell off! I'll help you by sending you to a mental house!" Hiroki yelled, trying to push the older man off of his shoulders.

"Fine! I'll get off, only if you help me!"

"FINE!"

Miyagi pulled off the burnet and said, "Well, I wanted to know," He pulled out a smoke, "How do you take care of that kid of yours?"

Hiroki was caught off guard by the question, and said, slowly, "Hmm? You mean, Kasai? Well, it's easy I guess. I mean, all I really do is drop him off at school, and pick him up from Akihiko's." He answered, "Nowaki usually does everything else,"

"That's not what I meant," The older man sighed.

"Than what _do _you mean?"

"Why?" He suddenly said, making Hiroki raise a brow, "I guess the question really is: _why_ do you take care of the kid? Before you met him, he might as well been worth less than nothing to you. What made you take him in, and care for him as if he actually _was _your son?"

Hiroki wasn't exactly sure how to answer the question. It was one he hadn't been expecting, really. So, it took him a while to figure out how to answer it. "I…I think I took him in because he reminded me so much of myself." He said, "He's hard headed, and short tempered. But, he's also a lot like Nowaki, he's gentle, when the situation calls for it, and doesn't give up on something he really wants. Like that little lizard he made me get him the other day, Fluffy." He chuckled slightly, "I know that kid would've raised hell if I hadn't bought it for him." He shrugged, "I'm not really sure _why_ I took him in, but, I think I may be starting to get why." He answered. "So, in a way, he actually is my son, I mean, he might as well be now."

When the elder didn't respond, Hiroki had to ask, "What brought on that question anyway?" He asked.

"Well," Miyagi pulled out another smoke, "Shinobu decided to join the child development class at his school, and," He sighed, "He got a pair of twins. Apparently, all the children they are using for the class are in foster care, and the kids he got….well, they currently don't have a place to live. Well, now they do anyway."

"Huh?"

"Shinobu decided to take care of the brats until the end of the term." Was the man's simple answer.

**Jas: if you recognize the twins names, it's cause I got them from Ouran High School Host Club (Which I do not own, sadly) the twins are gonna act pretty much the same, only these two won't be rubbing up against each other like the ones from the original show do. **

**Misaki: That's about it, please review!**

**Luna/Kasai: We'll give you a cookie if you do! ( :: ) Doesn't it look good?**


	19. Chapter 19

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Disclaimer: I is back again!**

**Misaki: Stop talking like a five year old.**

**Me: But it's fun! **

**Luna: Jasmine doesn't own anything!**

**Me: *growls* brat. Oh, and this chapter will have nothing to do with the last, I just suddenly had this idea for the chapter while I was lying sick in bed. Inspiration comes at the weirdest times. Either way, let's get straight to the chapter!**

_Damn brat,_ Hiroki growled as he pulled the thermometer out of Kasai's mouth. _He's worse than I thought. _The man sighed, and looked at his son. Kasai was still in bed, the covers pulled up to his chin, and still shivering. He also had a high fever, but, you could already tell the blush in his cheeks. The six year old was sick.

And the child's doctor of the home wasn't even there.

_Baka Nowaki, _Hiroki growled as he grabbed a towel for his son's head. _The one time you can actually use your degree at home, and you're not even here. Figures, brat._ In all honesty, Hiroki wasn't mad at all at Nowaki, he was just trying to release the stress that was building up from his son's cold. Kasai was a bit like Nowaki in the sense that he hardly ever got sick. And when he did, he was always down for the count. _I can't believe I actually have to take time off of work to watch the brat. _He thought, his eye twitching a bit in irritation. _Miyagi is going to have a field day with this. _

The man placed the wet rag on his son's head, and the boy shivered a bit more. He sighed, and got up, "Daddy?" He looked down at his son, "Where ya going?" He asked, rubbing his eye.

"I'm going to make you something to eat, go back to sleep, brat." He said, but, there was no venom in his words. Kasai mumbled something, but, turned on to his side, and promptly fell back asleep. Hiroki let a small smile touch his lips. _This kid…..he's changing us._

As he walked into the living room, he continued his thoughts, _Through all the years Nowaki and I have been together, there really weren't any "step" so to speak that we could take. In a regular heterosexual relationship, there are certain things the couple does as they get more and more serious. Such as, telling the families. Well, Nowaki doesn't really have a family, and mine would freak out if we told them. _The young professor's eye twitched a little in irritation at the thought, but, he continued with his thoughts. _Then, after that, they normally get married. We can't do that, it's not legal. Although, we may as well be married, with the way things are that the moment. But, Kasai brought us to that next "step" so to speak. He somehow changed us. I noticed it in Bakahiko when he first took in Luna, the change was almost instantaneous. He actually shows his more…..caring side to others now. He STILL doesn't get his work in on time, but, it would take divine intervention for that to happen. And his brat…he's standing up for himself a bit more now. It's not huge, hell, if anything, it only happens when someone threatens either Luna or Akihiko, but, he's…..maturing, in a way. _

_With Nowaki, Kasai and me, that little brat has done a lot. Nowaki hasn't changed much, he was always the caring, big hearted, fool. But, I think he has realized that he doesn't need to catch up with me anymore. That's good. I was worried that he'd go crazy over that. As for me though…..Kasai's…..he's humbled me. A lot. I'm still as prideful as ever, and that may never change, but, I'm not as quick tempered when it comes to him, and Nowaki. It's strange. _The man decided; _what a little brat like him can do to a person. Apparently, those people are right, kids do change everything._

_**At the Usami home…..**_

"Faster Toma!" Luna screamed as the dog carried her around the house. Usagi watched the two, with a small smirk. "Faster! Faster!" Luna screamed with laughter. The German Shepard barked, and ran around the living room.

Usagi stared at his daughter while she and her pet played. He never thought of himself as a care giver, yet, somehow, he was able to do it with this little girl. The thought made him want to laugh. "Daddy," Luna called, "Come on! Let's go to the park with Toma! He wants to go outside!" Luna grabbed his hand, and tugged at it.

The silver haired man smiled, and said, "Alright," _This gives me a reason to not work._ Luna and Toma cheered, and they ran outside, the lazy author following close behind, making sure he left his phone on silent. The small group walked to the park, Usagi ended up sitting on the ground under a tree, while Luna played fetch with Toma. Or, tried to anyway.

"No! Toma! You gotta give it back!" Luna yelled to the puppy. Usagi chuckled, and whistled sharply. The dog barked happily, and ran back with the ball to Usagi. "Hey!" How'd you do that!" Luna demanded.

Usagi smiled, and said, "A dog has to know who's in charge. That's all." He tossed the ball to his daughter, and she laughed.

"Ok! Toma! Me, Daddy, and Papa are in charge!"

The dog simply yawned, and curled into a ball to sleep.

"Aw! Toma!" Luna whined, making her father laugh out loud. She sighed, and sat in her father's lap. "Hey Daddy," She said,

"Yes?"

"When's your birthday?"

Usagi's eyes widened a little, "Why do you want to know?"

Luna shrugged, "I just wanna know, you are my Daddy, and I wanna get you something for your birthday."

"Oh? Ok, so, when's yours?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smiled, and said, "Next week!"

His jaw almost dropped, "Why didn't you say anything?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to bother you with work, Akiawa is scary." The young girl shivered slightly, making her father chuckle.

"She won't do anything to you, I promise." He told her.

She smiled, and nodded happily. "Thank you," Akihiko smiled, and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked, looking down at her.

The chocolate haired girl put some serious thought into it, "Well, I just wanna spend the day with Papa and Daddy, and Uncle Hiroki and Uncle Nowaki and Kasai." She smiled.

The simplicity of her wish shocked her father a little bit. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, and he said, "How about a simple birthday party at the condo? You and Misaki can make a cake, and we'll invite anyone you want. Alright?"

She smiled ear to ear, and hugged Usagi hard, "THANK YOU DADDY!" She cheered. Usagi smiled, and laughed.

"No problem, anything for my daughter."

**ME: Yea, inspiration just hit me randomly for this chapter. I hate being sick.**

**Misaki: Calm down, you'll survive. **

**ME: Hope so. Well, please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Usagi-san. Misaki. Hiroki, Nowaki.

**Jas: HEY EVERYONE! I GOTS AN ANNOUCNEMNET!**

**Misaki: Jasmine! Stop yelling! You're gonna make me go deaf! **

**Jas: Sorry, guys. Well, this is the announcement, this isn't a real chapter, if you all haven't noticed, but, this is important! I am starting a drabble story for NEW LIFE! Hurray! **

**Luna: It'll be called, New Life's Drabble collection! **

**Jas: This is what will happen, I'll be taking requests for the drabbles, so, you guys can tell me what to write. Here are the rules:**

**1: You can make it any time in any of their lives, so, if you want to have Luna and Kasai as teenagers, I'll write them as teenagers! If you want to see their lives as babies, I'll write them as babies! Anything you want! **

**2: If you guys want cross overs to other animes, pm me about those first, I am planning on making the first chapter a cross over with the anime Gravitation, you'll see what I mean when you read it, it'll be pretty funny. **

**3: I'd rather not do dark drabbles, but, like I said, it's up to you. If you do want to do a darker one, you'll need to be a bit more specific about what you want for the chapter, I'm not really good at dark things.**

**4: if you want smut, than it's smut you shall get. But, I have to warn you, I suck at them. **

**Jas: I think that's it. So, I have the first chapter already planned out, like I said, it'll be a cross over chapter between Junjo Romantica and Gravitation. So, I'll see you there! Pretty, pretty please check it out!**


	21. PLEASE READ!

**Everyone! Please listen! This isn't a chapter update, but, I've received several messages informing me of the Black Out date. **

**For those of you who may not know, is planning on taking down any and all stories that are over the M rating. So anything that contains yoai, yuri, lemons, rape, acts of extreme violence and even song based stories! BLASHEMPY I say! If you haven't already figured it out, this story (and many of my others) would be taken down! PROBABLY YOUR OWN TOO! If they get this done, more than half the stories on this site will be taken down. **

**I, myself, have not helped organize the Black Out date, but, as I said, I've gotten several messages informing me of it. I am happy to participate in it. And I am hoping all of you will as well, On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**_** (according to GTM timing, so that we know we're doing it together) everyone DO **_**NOT **_**login, or even enter . I know for some of us on summer break it'll be tempting (myself included).**

**On **_**JUNE 23**__**RD**___**do not login into FFN, do not read, do not review, do not PM your friends. Do not do anything! DO NOT UPDATE! That needs more emphasis….even if I myself don't do it that often. *nervous laugh* Sorry to all my readers, been busy.**

**ANYWAY! If enough people join us on the Black Out the site will notice and take us seriously. Please! Listen and participate! Even if you are not a writer yourself on this site, some of your favorite stories will probably be taken down! No one wants that!**

**If you are going to join, PM me, or review to this. I am really sorry if you thought this was a chapter update, but all my wonderful readers must know about this! If you are going to participate, PLEASE TELL ME! I need to pass on the information! **

**The motto for this site is "Unleash your Imagination" How is this even possible if we have such a long list of what we **_**CAN'T **_**write? **

**Please remember the date JUNE 23****RD****. **

**Thank you all again. **


	22. Please check it out

**Alright, I have very special news for all my readers, but mostly, for my Truth or Dare readers. So please read it!  
><strong> 

**I have created a page on Facebook called Jasblue97writing page! So you can stay connected with all me and do so much!**

**If you're confused as to why this is for you T and D readers, it's because, you can keep yelling at me to update! And it will bug me enough to get me to actually ya know, UPDATE! Sooo! Please like it? Please?  
><strong> 

**Here are a couple rules for the page though:**

**I am allowing you all to post your own story ideas to hear what others have to say about them. BUT! If you see an idea you don't like DO NOT say anything rude, or disrespectful to them. Simply say that the idea can be improved, and RESPECTFULLY point out what can be fixed.**

**Two: You are allowed to post pictures on the page for other's enjoyment, because I will be doing this as well, BUT! The pictures cannot be offensive, cannot involve nudity, or anything **_**too**_** violent, mainly because my little cousin is a reader of mine, and I don't need her, or any other child that may be on there, seeing these kind of things.**

**Three: You can place OC's you'd like me to use on there, I've decided to open up OC thing again. But I'll need a description, what their personality is like, and things like that, if you have a picture, I'll appreciate it very much.**

**Four: DO NOT use this page as your own personal way to spread your own stories. Allow me to explain, while you can ask for people's opinion on ideas, you are not allowed to use this page to tell people to read your stories, or when you are updating, this page is for my readers and there enjoyment, I do not want it filling up with random people saying they've posted a story and want people to read, please respect that.**

**Five: I am allowing you all to post drabble or story ideas you like ME to write for you all. You can put just random drabbles you like to see done, or you can ask me to write a story, I'll get back to you as soon as I can with a yay or neigh as to what you request.**

**Six: Videos are allowed, but clear that through me first, please. Show me the video first, and I will tell you if it's allowed.**

**That's about it, now the page is called, Jasblue97 writing page. I understand the need for privacy, so you don't have to like the page, but I ask that you do.**

**Thank you all for reading, and I hope that you all please like the page and we can get going with it! THANK YOU!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: Why am I such a bad authoress!? *bangs head against wall***

**Misaki: You're getting blood everywhere! **

**Jas: Don't. Care! *continues to bang head***

**Shinobu: Why am I here again?**

**Miyagi: I think because this chapter is more about us than anyone else. Along with Hikaru and Koaru. **

**Shinobu: Damn it! *glares at Jas* Do. The. Disclaimer. NOW.**

**Jas: *hides under desk* I own nothing!**

**Misaki: *eyes widen* Nice job Shinobu.**

**Miyagi: That's my Shinobu-chin!**

**Shinobu: *sigh* Just read.**

The raven haired professor entered his shared office, carrying two, navy blue office chairs with him. Komijou looked up and raised a single brow, "What are you doing, Professor?" He couldn't help but ask.

"Look at these chairs I got," The rave smiled hugely, and set them down. He patted them affectionately. "Aren't they great!?"

"Where'd did you steal them from?" The assistant asked, taking a sip from his coffee.

Miyagi smirked, and said, "Professor Satou's door wa-"

Hiroki chocked on his coffee and began coughing. His superior laughed, and patted him on the back to try and 'help' him. "ARE YOU INSANE!?" The younger yelled, still half coughing.

The man laughed, "Calm down, I'm not going to steal anything from that psycho's office," he explained, "I bought them from some store on my way here, they were half off!"

The assistant growled at that the sadistic bastard he was forced to work under, "Shut up," he stood and walked to the chairs.

"Go ahead and try it out!" Miyagi smiled, "It's really good on the lower back."

"Since when did you have back problems?" Hiroki asked, sitting on the chair himself.

"I don't, but, considering the life style you live, I thought you'd appreciate it."

The burnet glared up at the man, and folded his arms over his chest, and crossed one leg over the other, "What life style would that be?" He growled.

"…..So! Do you like them?" Miyagi asked, smiling cheerfully.

Kamijou sighed, and said, "They're alright, better than the old ones."

"And these ones glide across the ground," Miyagi sat down, and gave his companion an example, causing the younger to face palm.

"You're five year old trapped in a thirty year olds body." Hiroki mumbled.

"What!? It's fun!" The man state, and continued to roll.

"How much?"

"Don't worry, I used the lit departments budget, it was only fifty dollars for both." The raven haired man explained.

"Not bad," Hiroki admitted. "Now, get back to work." He rolled across the floor as the dean opened the door.

"Sorry to interrupt, bu-" he stopped when the man rolled by him. He simply sighed, "Miyagi-kun,"

"Oh! Good morning, Dean! How are you this fine morning!?" The thirty year old asked, his co-worker just snickered as he turned back to his work. About time that the bastard got caught.

"What exactly are you doing, Miyagi-kun?"

"Just showing Kamijou how well these chairs slide across the floor without leaving a mark!"

"…Ok? Anyway, Miyagi-kun, I wanted to talk to you about the twins Shinobu took in for his child development class."

Hiroki smirked behind the rim of his glass, he knew the dean would eventually come and talk to the man about that, it was only a matter of time.

"What about Hikaru and Koaru?" Miyagi asked, curious. He and Shinobu had been taking care of the two children for quite some time now, about a month and a half. He had grown quite used to the kids, actually, he'd grown a bit attached to them.

"Yes, well, I wanted to make sure you have no problem helping my son out with them, I mean, I know you are, there really is no point in trying to deny it." The dean explained, "So, I just want to make sure you're alright."

"Of course I am," the man smiled, "Shinobu and those kids are like family to me! They are the cutest kids I've ever met!" He smiled hugely. He and Shinobu were actually taking very good care of the two children, and the twins responded well to them. It wasn't the surprising really, seeing as how they had never had parents before.

"Really?" The Dean asked, "Well, I'm glad you think so, I'll be in my office then," with that, the man left.

Hiroki sighed, and looked at his superior, "What are you two planning to do when the brat doesn't have the class anymore?" He asked.

Miyagi froze slightly. He honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. What were they going to do? Were they finally going to come out, and tell Shinobu's family about their relationship? Or were they going to just dump the twins like everyone else in their lives had…."Damn it," Miyagi slammed his head against his desk.

"Yeah, didn't think about that, did you old man?" Hiroki asked, sipping his coffee, and continuing to type with his one hand.

"No, I didn't." The elder admitted.

"Well, you better start."

_**A couple weeks later...**_

Hikaru picked a the take out in front of him, and sighed, placing his head in his hand. Koaru had already finished and was off doing whatever it was he was doing. Miyagi was still grading as he ate, Shinobu was off doing homework while he watched Koaru.

The old man looked up as he heard the young boy sigh, "What's wrong Hikaru?" He asked, raising a brow.

The boy looked up with large eyes then back down at his full plate. "...Shinobu's semester ends soon..." he said, slowly.

Miygai stated at the boy infront of him and sighed. It was true...Shinobu's semester with the boys ended soon. Of course, the blonde could retake the class, but not for the entire time he was in the college. It would seem suspiecous and of course the school would want him working with other children besides Hikaru and Koaru. He had been thinking hard about it for a couple weeks, and knew that both he and Shinobu wouldn't feel right just dropping the children.

The problem was, he wasn't sure that the couple could handle adopting the twins. It seemed like a big leap to take in such a short amount of time. The twins only came to stay over for about half a week each month, then had to go back "home" to the orphanage...it wasn't very stable for the kids, but they enjoyed the time they spent with the couple.

But, maybe there was a solution.

Miyagi sighed and put his papers down. "Hikaru...Shinobu and I have been talking...and we want to do a trail session of sorts with you and Koaru...we'd like to become your foster parents."

**Misaki: Seriously? After all this time, you're leaving it there?**

**Jas: Well...I felt bad for taking so long so I had to do something o.o SORRY EVERYONE! I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHORESS! *cries*  
><strong> 

**Shinobu:...can I leave?**

**Misaki:...just go. *sighs* Alright, everyone, please review, sorry, once AGAIN for the long wait, but life gets in the way.**

**Jas: yeah, I broke my ribs, got bit my dog, got seriously sick, and family happens to be a bitch to. Sorry everyone. Please review!1**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this?**

**Misaki: Not this again! JUST SAY THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Me: NO!**

**Luna: *big eyes* PLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAA AAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEE EEEE!?**

**Me:...fine. I don't own a damn thing. Happy?**

**Luna: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Me: let's just get to the replies. **

**I.C.2014: It would seem so! That was my original intent for this story, for all of them to get eventually have a child of their own.**

**damons-hot-as-hell: Thank you, I'm better now, kinda. My hand isn't all the way healed up, but my ribs are much better than they were before. Thank you. :)**

**ToktelasAndTea: I'm much better now, thank you. Still healing though. And you're most welcome about the update. I'm sorry to taking as long. But life and i juired get in the way a lot. As you can see. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**MioMisaki: I'M SORRY! I didn't mean for it to take so long! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! *cries* Anyway, here is the next chapter!**

**Toraberushi Meriemu: *bows* it's good to be back! Thank you! And you'll find out this chapter! :D**

**Misaki: Alright...that's it.**

**Me:Yeah...I know -.- Well on to the STORY!  
>And there is a speical annoucment near the bottom so make sure you all read it.<strong>

"Luna! Hurry up! Everyone should already be on their way!" Misaki called up the stairs as he finished tying up the last of the balloons. Akihiko was busy trying to hold Toma down long enough to put the party hat on the mutt. Luna had been very firm about this being not only her own, but _Toma's_ birthday party as well. No one was sure why, but the girl wanted the dog to celebrate too.

They all just agreed she was crazy.

But today was the day of Luna's fifth birthday party, and the girl couldn't be more excited. The last time she celebrated her birthday, it had been when she turned three, and she barely remembered it.

The small girl ran down the stairs and Misaki looked up and smiled as he saw her. Just for the party, Luna agreed to wear a dress. The small girl had on a light purple dress with a black ribbon around her waist. She had pulled her hair up into pig tails and dark purple bows held them in place. "You look great Luna!" He said, smiling at her.

The small girl giggled and ran to Akihiko, "Thank you so much Daddy!" She cried, hugging the tall man's legs happily. "I'm so happy! I finally have a family again!" She said, smiling up at him.

Akihiko smiled and picked her up. Luna really was one of the strongest little girls he had ever met. She was mature, sweet, innocent, and bull headed. He knew that no matter how hard he tried, he'd _never_ be as strong as his daughter had been through after everything she suffered through.

In Akihiko's experince, he learned that a person never really does "forgive and forget", it just wasn't possible for humans for "forget" certain parts of their lives. It's in human nature to remember the past, and realize how to grow and learn from it. He, himself, had learned to do that after meeting Misaki. While he'd never really forget the past and what happened to him because of what his family put him through, he could at least forgive. While it's true, it's easier said than done, he still believed to be able to move on, and make a better future for him and his family, he'd have to let go of the tramas of his own past.

Granted, it's always a work in progress, but it was something.

Almost everyone saw the change in Akihiko as he slowly began to let go of his past (strictly for his "daughter's sake" as he'd tell anyone who cared to ask). While he was still the cold, lazy, forgetful man he always had been, he was now known to smile a bit more, his laugh no longer sounded so forced, and dry. He actually seemed relaxed now.

Misaki smiled as he heard the door bell ring, "I got it," He said to his lover and daughter. He looked over and smiled brightly as he saw Luna and the man arguing over the flavor of the cake. It was simply adorable.

"Nii-chan!" The emerald boy cried as his brother and sister-in-law strolled into the condo. "I'm so happy you could make it!" He almost cheered.

"We wouldn't miss Luna's birthday party for the world!" Takahiro exclaimed, holding a small gift for said birthday girl. "Now where's the food?"

Slowly, but surely, the guests trickled in, including, Nowaki, Hiroki and Kasai. Miyagi, Shinobu, Hikaru and Koaru made it of course. And Nina and Mina, Luna's first two friends at the preschool made it as well. It was a small party, enjoyed with only close friends and family.

While the children played and enjoyed the party, the adults mingled a bit, but for the most part ended up being dragged into the games by their children. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Everyone looked up and saw Akiawa in the door way, clutching a large gift in her hands.

All of a sudden, Luna found herself in a curshing hug. "YOU ARE SO ADORABLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! MISAKI! YOU MADE HER LOOK BEAUTIFUL!"

"A-Akawa!" The girl gasped, "C-C-CAN'T BREATHE!"

"Opps!" She all but dropped the girl on to the floor, luckily, Luna was able to land steadily on her feet. "SORRY SWEETIE!"

Luna giggled, "It's alright! I'm happy to!"

As the night wore on, soon everyone was gathered around the table, and Luna sat in the center in front of the large chocolate cake Misaki had cooked for her. Soon the little girl blew out the candles and everyone got a slice.

Finally, after everyone had left, Luna was passed out on the couch, clutching Suzuki-san tightly. Toma was sleeping soundly a her feet at the end of the couch, snoring softly. Misaki looked at her, and smiled, "You know what this reminds me of?" He asked, looking to his lover.

"What?" Akihiko asked, wrapping his arms around Misaki tightly.

"Remeber the first night we had her here? When she fell asleep on the couch?" He smiled softly. "It wasn't really that long ago...just a couple months...but so much has changed. You and I have as well...we've grown a lot more...and Luna's so much happier." He smiled as he looked at his daughter. "It's...nice."

The man nodded, and kissed his temple, "I know...let's let her sleep in here tonight, I don't think she'll be happy if we wake her up." he chuckled.

Misaki nodded, and the couple walked up the stairs together, both thinking of the first night their new lives began...leaving the small girl in the same place she first began. Sleeping on the couch, feeling safe, warm and happy.

**Jas: CHEESY ENDING! Anyway, yes, this was a HORRIBLE chapter, but I really COULD NOT think of anything for her party. Either way, I'll let Misaki announce the speical news I had for you guys!**

**Misaki: Well, as you can see, this seems like the END of the story. But it's not! Just the end of this particualr...part of the story. Jasmine will be writing more for this story. But there's a catch.**

**Luna: IMA BE A TEENAGER! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!**

**Jas/Misaki:...well then. **

**Jas: She's telling the truth! I am writing the rest of this story as Luna as a teen! SO! Expect more! I have SEVERAL dramatic ideas for it *evil smirk* so! That's all for this chapter, I might have another one up soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
